


Serving You

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: Gossip (2000), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Merle Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multi chapter sequel to Being Served. The end of the semester is near and summer is around the corner, Daryl and Travis have a lot to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bella_Monoxide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/gifts).



> Dedicated to the lovely Bella_Monoxide. I love you dear and gave you a part to play.

Chapter One

 

Travis tried his best to get into the cafe without alerting Daryl to his presence. His boyfriend was aware that he was coming to pick him up from work, but Travis loved surprising Daryl. The man cringed when the bell above the door announced his arrival, but quickly found a booth by the door, hoping no one had noticed he was there. There were only a few occupants; not a particularly busy night for the crew and Travis was early anyway, so he sat and waited for Daryl to notice him, so they could go to dinner.

Travis didn't see Aaron and Eric come up behind him, and was startled when the two men sat across from him. "Oh good God! You scared the shit out of me." He said, clutching his chest. 

"Oh Travis!" Eric exclaimed. "We're so sorry. I thought you would have heard our footsteps."

"No, I'm a little distracted today; wasn't paying attention."

"Well, we know you and Daryl are going to be out of here soon, and there's something we would like to discuss with you," Aaron said with a big smile.

"Uh, okay." Travis replied. 

"Actually, it's more like a proposal, or business deal," said Eric.

Aaron cleared his throat. "We would like to display your artwork here, and we want to offer you the same agreement that we have with Daryl; you'll get half of the purchase price."

Travis' jaw dropped to the floor. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely. We've seen your work and we think it's brilliant. You and Daryl are the most talented young artists we've seen in a while now. We would be honored to have your work on our wall, side by side." Eric was practically bouncing in his chair as he spoke.

"Of course; thank you so much! I've never had my work displayed before. This is amazing; thank you." 

"There's no need to thank us. Like Eric said, it would be an honor to display your artwork; when word gets around how good you are, we'll have twice as many customers. You'll be helping us just as much."

"Does Daryl know about this? I don't want him to feel like I'm trying to steal his thunder. He's an amazing artist and your customers come in to see his work. He's made a lot money because of you guys, and I don't want to take that away from him."

The two men smiled at each other. "Daryl suggested it," Eric said. "He's been telling us how good you are and yesterday he brought in one of your sketchbooks. We agree with him and think your work would look great on our walls."

"I still can't believe this. You have no idea how happy I am right now." The two men stood from the table to return to the kitchen.

"I think we do," Aaron said and clapped Travis on the back as they walked away. 

Daryl was walking through the kitchen’s double doors as Aaron and Eric were coming back. "Your man is waiting for you," Aaron told him. "I think appreciative thank you sex is in your future; we gave you all the credit."

Daryl blushed seven shades of crimson. "So he said yes? He's gonna let y'all display his stuff?"

"I've never seen a smile that big before, Daryl. He is gonna thank you all night long," Eric winked at him and patted his shoulder as the two men proceeded through the double doors. The waiter smiled to himself; he had wanted to do something special for his boyfriend for a long time now and had been talking to his bosses about it. They were the ones who had actually made the suggestion to show the man's artwork in their cafe, but it had been because of Daryl's desire to make Travis happy, and the two men couldn't refuse to help him. 

Daryl could see Travis' head sticking up from the booth and was excited for the other man. He walked over quickly and slid into the opposite seat. "I hear Aaron and Eric made you an offer," he said non chalantly.

"Oh my fucking god, Daryl." Travis slid out of the booth and onto Daryl's side, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. "I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, but I could make a suggestion if you feel strongly about it." Daryl said suggestively.

"Anything you want Daryl. We can skip Kyra's party if you want; go to your apartment and celebrate."

Daryl gave the idea a thought, but their friend Kyra had been planning this dinner party for weeks and they had given her their solid promise to be there. "We promised Trav, and she's depending on us. We won't stay too long, and we can celebrate after." Travis agreed; Kyra had become their closest friend and she had done so much for them in terms of their relationship, encouraging them and supporting them, and they couldn't in good consciousness abandon her.

"You're right, besides I want to tell everybody. I'm so excited, I can't keep this to myself." 

Daryl went into the back room to change clothes and let everyone know he was gone for the night, and he and his boyfriend walked the five blocks to Kyra's apartment. A few others had already arrived when they got there; most of them the two men knew from the art department, but a couple were new faces to them.

"I am so glad you are here my friends," she said as she took them into the kitchen. "I'm nervous about this and it's nice to have my two favorite people here to keep me calm."

Both men gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Wouldn't miss this for the world, Kyra. Besides, Travis here has some good news to announce," Daryl said and stuck his finger in a pot of whatever was cooking on the stove.

Kyra's eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "Oh Travis! You have to tell me now; I refuse to wait."

The man scooted closer to Daryl and put his arm around the man's waist. "Sorry sweetheart; you have to wait until dinner. I want to tell everyone at the same time." She pouted at the man and playfully stomped her foot on the floor.

"Then I should hurry up and put dinner on the table, shouldn't I." She instructed the men to take bowls, plates, and glasses from the cabinet and set the table. When the food was laid out and everyone was seated, Travis finally revealed his news.

"Thanks to Daryl, my artwork is going to be shown at the Gallery Cafe." All their friends congratulated him, and Kyra pulled him up into a big hug.

"Oh Travis, that is wonderful news! And Daryl, you did this for him?"

"I merely suggested that his work would look great on the wall and that he deserves recognition, that's all. Aaron and Eric made the final decision." Daryl said, blushing. 

"I am so happy for you both. You will have to tell me when it will be up so I can come see it, " Kyra said excitedly.

"I will. I have to decide what pieces to give them first; I'm sure Daryl has some thoughts about that." The dinner conversation never strayed too far from Travis' good news, and after the meal was finished, Daryl helped their hostess take the dishes into the kitchen.

"Alright Daryl, I can see that you're happy for Travis, but I get the feeling that something is bothering you. You looked distracted during dinner. Tell me what is wrong."

Daryl sighed and leaned against the counter. "We’ve got one month till the end of the semester and I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"Do about what exactly," she asked as she loaded the dishwasher.

"I'm gonna have to go home, back to Georgia. I don't want to; I want to stay here and be with Travis, but I don't have a choice."

"Of course you have a choice, Daryl; you're a grown man."

"No Kyra, you don't understand. My brother, I'm all he's got. He's got his boys he hangs with, but I'm the only family he has left. It just about killed him when I told him I was coming up here to go to college. I can't let him think I don't want to see him."

"Okay," she said. "Would he come here to see you?"

"Hell no, not unless he was coming to get me and take me home. He doesn't know I'm gay; I can't tell him about Travis, he'd beat me to death." She gave him a startled look. "You think I'm exaggerating, but I'm not. He's been arrested for beating the fuck outta complete strangers for less."

"Oh Daryl! You don't need to go back to that. What can I do to help you?"

"I don't think there is anything you can do. I just have to tell Travis and hope he'll still want to see me when I get back.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Travis had been busy all night; everyone was so happy for him and had so many questions for him, he hadn't seen much of Daryl or Kyra since dinner. He stole a moment and went out to the balcony for a smoke and a little quiet time. "Hello Travis, I haven't seen much of you all night. You're a very popular guy," Kyra said as she stood from the patio chair and walked to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. "I am so proud of you."

"Thank you Kyra. I'm not used to this; I had to come out here for a break," he replied.

"Daryl is proud of you too. I love both of you so much and am glad to see you both successful."

"I feel bad because I haven't seen much of him tonight. I hope he's not mad at me," Travis said, lighting his cigarette.

"He's not mad; seeing you happy makes him happy. You can see it in his eyes." She went back to her seat and brought Travis to sit beside her. "Are you looking forward to the end of the semester? Have you made any plans for your summer?" 

He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. "I want to stay here and be with Daryl, but I think he's going back to Georgia for the summer. I don't really have anywhere to go; I don't know what the fuck I'm gonna do."

"You should talk to him; maybe you two can work something out," she offered.

"Tell him what Kyra? That I'm a clingy, needy piece of shit and can't survive one summer on my own without him? He'd run off to Georgia before classes were over."

Kyra looked at him and thought of her conversation with Daryl. "You're not a clingy, needy piece of shit. You're in love with him and he's in love with you. I'm sure he would prefer to stay here with you."

"From what I've heard him say, his brother is a domineering asshole. Daryl's going to feel obligated to go home, even if he wanted to stay."

"You don't think he wants to stay here with you?" She asked. "Why wouldn't he want to spend his time with the man he loves?"

"I don't know Kyra. I'm just scared that I'm gonna lose him. What if he decides he doesn't want to come back to school? What if he does come back and doesn't want me anymore?"

"Travis, you're getting way ahead of yourself. Have you talked about any of this yet? Has the words summer vacation even passed your lips?"

"No, I'm afraid to bring it up, and I think he's afraid to tell me he's leaving."

"You need to talk to him as soon as possible, Travis. You'll run out of time and it will be too late. It would be tragic if you let each other go because you were too scared to talk."

**************************************************************************************************************************************

It was well past midnight when they arrived at Daryl's apartment. Both men were tired, and had barely said two words to each other on the walk home. "Travis, I love you so you so much, and I'm so proud of you," Daryl said and kissed the man sweetly as they walked inside. 

"Thank you so much Daryl. No one has ever done anything like that for me before. It means everything to me; you mean everything to me." Travis put his hands on Daryl's hips and pulled him into a sweet, seductive kiss. "I don't ever want to be without you."

Daryl hummed in acknowledgment. "I know you're tired, but is thank you sex still on the table? I want you Trav; I want you to fuck me." 

The other man grinned. "Of course it is. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to make it to class tomorrow." Travis walked Daryl into the bedroom, stripping the man's clothes off him as they went. When they were behind the closed door, Daryl peeled Travis' clothes off as well and they fell onto the bed in a heated mess of tangled limbs and wet kisses.

Daryl pulled Travis over him to straddle his hips and ran his hands over the other man's hard body. He caressed his chest and stomach, and moved up to squeeze Travis' hard biceps. "I love it when you touch me like that Daryl." He bent down, hovering over his boyfriend's face. "I need to fuck you right now Daryl. I need you to know how much I love you." He ground his hips and rubbed his hard cock against Daryl's thigh.

"Fuck Travis! I love your cock." Daryl moaned as the man teased him with licks and kisses. "I want you to fucking wreck me; fucking destroy me Travis."

Travis' heart stopped; he had never heard Daryl sound like that before and all the blood in his body shot straight to his already leaking dick. He looked down at the other man. Daryl's eyes burned with need and desire. "I love you; I need you so bad." Travis kissed him hard, and blindly reached into the side table drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He poured some on his fingers and lifted Daryl's legs to rest on his shoulders. 

"I want to hear you baby. I want to hear you scream my fucking name," Travis told him as he slid two fingers into Daryl's ass. He wasn't gentle, and started thrusting and scissoring immediately. "I can't wait to get my dick inside you. I love your sweet, tight ass." Daryl was whining and moaning; a writhing mess under his boyfriend's touch.

"Ah fuck, Travis! Yes! God I love the way you make me feel! Fuck! I need your dick!" Daryl cried out, tears forming at the corner of his eyes from the pounding Travis' fingers was giving him.

"Oh, you're gonna get my dick. I'm gonna fuck you so hard and so deep, you'll taste it in your throat." He removed his fingers quickly, causing Daryl to groan at the loss of stimulation, but they were immediately replaced by the man's cock. Travis hammered into Daryl like a mad man, grunting and cursing under his staggered breath. Daryl's body shook with the impact and his muscles tensed with a desperate need come. He reached down and stroked his dick furiously, trying to keep the brutal rhythm that Travis set. 

"I love watching you touch yourself baby," Travis moaned. "You look so fucking beautiful like that." He reached down with one hand and put it on top of Daryl's, helping jerk off. When Travis came, his cock went deeper inside Daryl, forcing the man's orgasm out of him. When they were spent, Travis moved Daryl's legs back onto the bed and dipped his head down, taking the man's cock into his mouth and licking it clean. As they lay next to each other, Travis pulled Daryl into his chest.

"Thank you, for talking to Aaron and Eric. You have no idea what that means to me."

"You already thanked me; you don't have to keep doing it," Daryl said as he snuggled into his boyfriend's warm body.

"I love you more than you will ever know, Daryl. I don't ever want to lose you. Promise me you won't leave me." 

Daryl closed his eyes, thought of his brother, and lied. " I promise Trav, I'll never leave you."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis gets a message from his father, and Daryl disappoints Merle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention the other day, but this story has a posting schedule. I've never tried that before. I will post a new chapter every Monday and Friday. Hope you enjoy!  
> I want to give a shout out to my dear friend jsmith69. She has written a new three chapter Rickyl story called "Tantric (It's a Thing)". This is absolutely amazing and hilarious; it's very hot and sexy too!! ;) Everyone needs to check it out if you haven't already. Tell her I sent you.

Chapter Two- 

 

Daryl was gone when Travis woke up the next morning; he had an early class and didn't want to disturb his boyfriend, so he left a note on the bedside table. Travis didn't have any classes until the afternoon and continued to lay in bed for another couple hours. Daryl's note had asked him to meet on campus for lunch before Travis' class, so he sent off a text to Daryl saying that he would meet him at the student center at noon. Once he was finally awake, Travis crawled out of bed and go dressed; he stole a couple protein bars from the kitchen and left for his apartment.

Derrick and Jones were on their way out as he was coming in. "I'm really happy to know that you're finally getting laid buddy, but if you don't come home more often, I'm gonna rent your room out," Derrick said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Don't believe him Travis," Jones said. "He knows if you leave, I leave. He couldn't stand to lose us both."

“Oh I know," Travis replied. "He wouldn't have anyone to help him write his papers." Derrick flipped him off as he walked out the door.

"By the way," Jones said before she followed Derrick, "your father called this morning. He left a message on the machine."

"Thanks Jones, have fun in class." Once they were gone, he collapsed on the couch and stared at the blinking red light on the answering machine. He hated talking to his father. They never got along, and Travis had always had the feeling that the man considered his son to be a nuisance rather than a blessing. He hit the button and went to the kitchen where half a pot of coffee was waiting on him. He could barely hear his father's words from that distance, but he knew exactly what the man had said. Basically, Travis was welcome to come home for the summer, but if he did, he would be the only one there. His father had decided to take a family vacation to Europe with his new wife, who was only five years older than his own son, and her two young daughters. 

Travis didn't want to spend any time in that house, much less alone in it. It would have been a great opportunity to ask Daryl to come home with him; they could spend the whole summer alone together in that oversized mansion, but he knew Daryl would say no. He looked at his watch and saw that he had an hour before he had to meet Daryl, so he went to his room to shower and get dressed.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl was waiting for him at the student center when he arrived. He had already gotten their lunch and was stuffing his face when Travis sat down. "You couldn't wait for me?"

"I'm fucking starving. I didn't eat anything before I left this morning and I've had two classes in a row. When I get home, I'm going to sleep."

Travis laughed. "After last night I'm surprised you were able to wake up at all. I'm worn out." Daryl reached under the table and took Travis' hand.

"Last night was fucking amazing. That's another reason why I'm so hungry." They smiled at each other, remembering how hot and intense their lovemaking had been. "I don't have to work tonight," Daryl told him. "I was thinking, when you get out of class, I could meet you at your apartment and help you pick out a few pieces to take to the cafe." 

"That would be great babe. I'm not a good judge of my own work; I could really use the help. I know Jones would help, but she's got this social behavior project she's working on, and Derrick couldn't give a fuck less about my art."

"No one is a good judge of their own work. I think all my stuff is shit, but apparently I'm wrong considering how well it sells at the cafe. Besides, I love your paintings, and I think they would all sell pretty fast. We all need someone to encourage us, and that's what we do for each other."

"I love you so much Daryl. I can't even explain it." Travis was always overwhelmed by the things Daryl said and did; no one would ever guess Daryl Dixon was so eloquent. "Derrick has an evening class, so he won't be at home, but Jones might be there. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I like her; a lot more than that prick." Daryl said, and Travis smiled. "So what have you done today?"

"I slept in a couple hours then went back to the apartment. My dad left a message on the machine."

"Why doesn't he call your fucking cell?" Daryl asked, annoyed.

"Because he doesn't really want to talk to me. He leaves a message to tell me what I need to know; he knows I won't call him back."

"What did you need to know?" 

"That I'm more than welcome to come home for the summer, but nobody else will be there. He's taking Tiffany and her daughters on a tour of Europe."

"That sucks baby. I'd come with you if I could, but I don't think Merle would stand for that."

Travis sighed loudly. "I know. I wish there was something we could do. We still have time, maybe we can come up with something."

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Travis had classes until five fifteen and would be at his apartment by five thirty, so that gave Daryl at least four hours to get some greatly needed sleep, which was disturbed an hour and a half later. His cell phone startled him so badly that he sat bolt upright in bed, trying to catch his breath. As Judas Priest's Breaking the Law blasted through his room, he groaned; that was Merle's special ringtone.

"Hey, baby brother! Did I catch you at a bad time?" Merle's voice was a little too loud and boisterous for Daryl at the moment.

"No Merle. I was just trying to get some sleep; I had a late night."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you're making the most of your college experience. This won't take long. I's just wondering if you knew what your last day of finals is, so I can request the time off from work to come get ya."

"You don't have to come get me Merle. I can afford a bus ticket, or even a plane ticket. My paintings have been selling pretty good at the café; I got a bit of money saved up. Besides, I won't know the exam schedule for a couple more weeks."

"If you got money, you need to save it. It don't cost nothing but gas to drive up there and get ya. You just let me know when you get the schedule, and let me take care of the rest."

"Uh, I got invited to spent the summer with a friend of mine at his dad's house. He's gonna be there by himself and he asked me if I wanted to go with him." Daryl held his breath waiting for his brother's response.

"You'd rather spend your summer with someone you barely know than your own brother? Daryl, that is fucked up. After everything I did so you could go to that damn school and you don't even want to see me when you get out."

“I didn't mean it like that Merle. I miss you and I want to see you. I don't know why I said that."

"I don't either. I need you here to help out. You owe me."

Daryl moved his mouth away from the receiver and sighed heavily. "I know Merle. I'm sorry; I'll let you know when the schedule comes out."

"Be sure you do, or I'll be calling you again. You get some sleep; I'll talk to you later." Daryl said goodbye to his brother and laid back on the bed. There was no way he was getting any sleep now.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl arrived at Travis' apartment just as he saw the other man walk up the street. Travis pulled him aside into a corner by the front steps and kissed him for all he was worth. "I missed you today."

Daryl smiled and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. "I always miss you when you're not around." They kissed again before walking up the steps and into the building. Jones was sitting on the couch surrounded by textbooks when they walked in; she stood up and walked over to greet them. "It's good to see you again, Daryl. How have you been?"

He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I'm good, thanks. Haven't seen you in the café for a while."

"It's this project I've got for Michaelson's class. I'm still trying to decide on a topic. This thing is gonna kill me."

Travis gave her a big hug. "I'll help you out, just tell me what you need."

"When I figure that out, I'll let you know." She said, laughing. "So you guys studying or do you have a project too?"

"Actually, Daryl is here to help me pick out a few paintings to take to the café. Aaron and Eric made me an offer to show my work."

"Oh my God! Travis, that's wonderful!! Congratulations! Did you have anything to do with this, Daryl?"

"I may have told them that Travis is an amazing artist and that having his work on the wall could bring in more business," he answered shyly and blushed. 

"You're such a good friend Daryl. Derrick has so much influence and doesn't do shit for you, Travis." Jones said.

"He lets me live here rent free; that's good enough right now. Do you want to help us pick out a few?"

"I think I might be able to find the time to show you my favorites," she said and walked into Travis' room first.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Two hours later, the trio had chosen six painting to take to the café and a few they put in reserve to replace the original six as they sold. Jones was so excited for her friend that she hadn't gone back to her studies and spent the whole time helping him out. "I'm taking you boys out for dinner to celebrate. I'm so proud of you Travis!"

"Thanks Jones. You're the only one of my friends, besides Daryl of course, whose supported my art. You don't know how much that's always meant to me."

"I love you Travis. I'm going to take all my friends to the cafe and show you off. Now let's go, all this excitement has made me hungry."

They went to a small mom and pop Italian place a few blocks from campus, and spent the whole time laughing and having a great time. Travis was sitting next to Jones and across from Daryl; the two men stared at each other the whole night, not realizing that Jones noticed their preoccupation with each other. While she went to pay the check, Daryl and Travis went outside to smoke. "This was a lot of fun. I really like spending time with the two people I love most."

"You're the only person in this world that I love," Daryl said and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend right as Jones walked out the front door.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis and Jones have a talk, and he and Kyra have lunch.

Chapter Three

 

The next afternoon, Daryl had a class with Kyra. She arrived first, as always, and had a seat saved for him. "How are you?" She asked her friend.

"I'm good, I guess. I helped Trav pick out some paintings for the café last night. We're gonna take them over either tonight or tomorrow." Daryl said as he took his textbook from his backpack. 

"Did you talk to him about this summer?" she asked.

"We mentioned it; his dad told him he was welcome to come home, but that he'd be by himself. He's taking the new wife to Europe. Travis said he wished I could go home with him."

"Would you go if you could?"

"Hell yes. I don't want him to spend the whole summer alone, and I don't want to spend the summer without him. On top of that, Merle called me yesterday. He wanted to know when I needed him to come pick me up."

"What did you tell him?" Kyra asked.

"I told him that he didn't have to drive all this way; I could afford a plane ticket and save him from taking time off work; he didn't like that idea. Then I told him a friend had invited me to spend the summer with him."

"How did he react to that?"

"Not good. He got all pissed off and said that I owed him after all the shit he did so I could go to college."

"I wish you could tell him about you and Travis. He's your brother; I'm sure he loves you too much to let something like this get between you two."

"Merle's the biggest asshole I ever met, besides our old man, and I know he loves me, but I think this would be too much for him to handle. He's too much like our daddy; he's a good ole boy, and hates queers. He'd disown me. He's the only family I got; can't lose him."

Kyra sighed. She felt horrible that her friends were so worried about their future, and was determined to figure out a way to help them.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Travis laid on his bed looking through pictures of him and Daryl. He remembered what it felt like to realize that he was in love with another man. He had always been rejected by the women he tried to date and thought there was something wrong with him. Daryl taught him that there wasn't anything wrong with him, and that love comes in many different shapes.

He heard someone enter the apartment and went out to greet whoever it was. Jones' ass was sticking out of the refrigerator, and Travis couldn't help himself; he walked up behind her and slapped her on the ass. She yelped and stood up, glaring at her roommate. "Oh my God Travis! You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry Jones. I just couldn't help myself." He blushed and giggled.

"You probably shouldn't do that again. I don't want to deal with Daryl's jealous ass," she said closing the fridge door.

"What?" Travis said nervously and turned to walk into the living room. "Why would Daryl be jealous?"

"Because he's your boyfriend; the one you've been spending all your time with?"

"Why would you think that?" he asked her, shaking his head and trying to avoid the subject.

"I saw you two kissing outside the restaurant." She sat next to him on the sofa and put her hand on his knee. "The only time I've ever kissed a friend like that is when I was fucking him. Don't be embarrassed Trav; I'm happy for both of you. You two are cute together."

"You're not freaked out that I'm gay?"

"No, I'm just happy you're not bitching about getting laid anymore." She hugged him tight and kissed his forehead. "I'll keep your secret from Derrick; he's a dickbag." Both of them laughed. "At least he makes you happy. He does make you happy, doesn't he?"

"Oh yeah, I can hardly stand to be away from him. I don't know how I'm gonna survive the summer."

"You're not spending it together?" She questioned him.

"Doesn't look like it. My dad is going to be gone all summer and I'll be alone up there. Daryl has to go home to Georgia. His brother isn't giving him a choice."

"Can't Daryl convince him to let him stay with you?"

"Daryl's brother is an asshole. He makes him feel guilty because they're the only family they have left, and I think he sold drugs and did a lot of other stuff to send Daryl to school. I would go with him, but Merle can't find out that he's gay."

Jones felt horrible for her friend. "There has to be a compromise somewhere. Maybe he can spend half the summer there and then come back?"

"Maybe, I'll mention it, see what he thinks."

"Are you seeing him tonight?" Jones asked.

"He has to work, but he said if there's time we would take my paintings to the cafe, so maybe. I'm having lunch with a friend of ours and I have to meet her in an hour."

"Alright, you get ready. I'm going to find something to eat and study for a while. If there's anything I can do for either of you, you'll tell me, right?"

"Yeah, of course. I think we're gonna need all the help we can get."

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Kyra and Travis arrived at the same time and took a booth in the back. She hugged him tightly before they sat down and immediately asked how he was doing. "I'm alright, I guess. I might be taking some paintings to the café tonight. If Daryl has the time to help me."

"I'm so excited for you!" she exclaimed. "You have to let me know when everything is ready. I'm going to buy one for my apartment."

"You don't have to do that Kyra, but I appreciate it; you're a really good friend." The waitress came over, took their order and left quickly, allowing Travis to continue. "Was Daryl in class this morning?"

"Yes, we talked for a while. He told me about Merle's phone call."

"Merle called? He didn't tell me that. What did he say?"

Kyra sighed as the waitress brought their coffee. "I think it's Daryl's place to tell you, but I doubt he will. Merle called to find out when he needed to come pick him up. Daryl told him that he didn't need to; that he would fly home, but Merle didn't like that idea. Then he told him that a friend invited him to spend the summer with him."

Travis looked at her with anticipation. "What did Merle say about that?"

"He got mad and told Daryl that he was abandoning him; that Daryl owed him for all the things he had to do to send him to school." Travis hung his head and slammed his fist on the table.

"I am so fucking pissed off about this shit! My dad doesn't know either, but he wouldn't give a fuck; I can't be more of a disappointment than I already am. Daryl's already been through so much shit in his life. The thought of what would happen to him if his brother found out makes me physically ill. Daryl deserves better than that."

Kyra and Travis were the only people who knew about Daryl's family and the environment he had grown up in. Travis had traced his boyfriend's scars many nights; lying in bed and leisurely making love. Daryl had told him about every single one; how he had gotten it and what he had done to deserve it. Merle had given him plenty of bruises, but never a scar.

Kyra reached out and took Travis' hand. "We'll figure out something Trav; we always do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis gets his paintings on the wall.

Chapter Four

 

Just as Kyra and Travis were leaving the café, Travis' phone rang. It was Daryl calling to tell him that Aaron and Eric were letting him take an extended lunch break to pick up him and the paintings. He told Travis he would be at his apartment around six thirty and they would load up Aaron's SUV. It was two o'clock, so he had plenty of time to go home and get everything ready to transport to the café. He and Kyra hugged each other before going their separate ways, and Travis' mood improved thinking about finally having his hard work out there for others to see.

The apartment was empty when Travis got back; he went straight to his room and closed the door. He collapsed on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He wondered if Jones' idea would work, and decided to talk to Daryl about it the first chance he had. The two men had spent last night apart and he desperately wanted to see and touch Daryl. If they couldn't be together this summer, Travis wanted to spend as much time with his boyfriend as he could before it was over. He knew that if he lost Daryl, he would never love anyone again; at least not in the same way he loved him. He wanted Daryl so badly at that moment; he knew that, more than likely, he would be spending the night with him tonight, but couldn't wait. 

He rolled over onto his side and took a small bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer, unzipped his pants and pushed them down to his knees. He squeezed lube directly on the tip of his hard dick and moved it around with his fingers. Wrapping his hand around himself, he slid it up and down, coating it liberally. He thought about Daryl and how it felt to fuck him the other night. The sight of him wrecked and writhing under his touch; the sound of his whimpering voice begging to be fucked hard. Travis' hand moved faster and he squeezed the head with each upstroke. Moans filled the room and echoed off the walls as he bucked upward into his hand. He pictured Daryl's naked body beneath him and how beautiful he looked as he jerked himself to orgasm while Travis finished inside him; he came hard and shot come all over his hand and stomach at the image.

Travis laid still, trying to catch his breath. He still needed to feel Daryl's body against his, but was sated enough that he could wait until tonight. Taking off the rest of his clothes, he made his way to the bathroom and took a shower. After he was clean and dressed, he went into his studio and brought out the six pieces one by one. He covered each one with a cloth and sat them by the door. He looked at the clock which said four thirty; two more hours before Daryl would arrive. Travis went back to his studio and stared at a blank canvas for a good ten minutes before he picked up his paints and started a very special piece of art.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl called Travis at six twenty-four telling him that he was on his way; the artist stepped back from his canvas and approved of what he had done so far. He carefully covered it and went out to meet his boyfriend. He jumped from his seat when he heard the knock at the door and rushed to open it. Daryl stepped through the doorway and took Travis in his arms, kissing him roughly. "I've been waiting all day to do that," he said and walked his boyfriend backwards into the apartment. Travis wrapped his arms around Daryl's neck and allowed the man to lead him around. Falling back onto the couch, Daryl kissed him again and quickly moved to his jaw and neck.

"I've been wanting this all day too," Travis said breathlessly as his boyfriend's hands touched him everywhere. "But don't we have to get to the café? Aren't Aaron and Eric expecting you back?" Daryl's lips and hands stilled and he buried his face in Travis' neck.

"Yes," he whined, and sat up. "They said I could go home after we finish; we can pick up where we left off." 

Travis got up from the couch and batted his eyes at Daryl. "Is that a promise?"

"Your damn right it is. The faster we get this done, the sooner we can go to my place." He pulled Travis into his arms. "The longer I can make love to you."

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Aaron and Eric helped them bring the paintings into the back room of the café and Eric charged Travis with helping him secure the brackets to the wall. Daryl put his apron back on and Aaron went to check the kitchen while the other two men went to work. Eric told him how much he loved his work and knew that he would sell at least one of them before the end of the week. 

After a bit a silence, Eric asked Travis how things were going between him and Daryl. "Everything is great," he answered, smiling. "I've never loved anybody like this before, and I've never felt loved like this. I don't know what I'm going to do without him this summer."

"You know, Aaron and I are celebrating our tenth anniversary this November. In ten years, we've only been apart once. It was while we were in college; I went on a student tour of France. I was gone for a month, and was a wreck the entire time. We called each other when we could, but it wasn't very often. I was so scared that he would find someone else and I would come back and he wasn't going to be there. Turns out, he was scared that I was going to run off with a handsome Frenchman and not come back. We were both wrong, and haven't been apart since. Daryl loves you and he will come home to you."

Travis wanted to believe him. If it could work out for Aaron and Eric, it could work out for him and Daryl, right? "I hope you're right. We've been trying to figure out a way that he can stay here, but I don't think anything will convince his brother."

"Well, he's gonna have to come back, I'm planning to propose to Aaron, and want both of you to be in the wedding." Eric said as he put up the last bracket.

"Congratulations," Travis offered. "When are you going to pop the question?"

"I still don't know. I'd like to have the wedding in November, on our anniversary date, so we would need time to plan it. I want to ask him before the end of the month; that would give us five or six months to get everything together. Do you think you and Daryl would get married someday?"

"I would marry him today if I could, but I don't know how Daryl feels about that. We'll just have to see what happens."

**************************************************************************************************************************************

After all the paintings were hung, the café owners fed the two young men dinner, on the house, and sent them home. Travis' body was humming with excitement; his first showing, a full belly, and now on his way home to spend the night in the arms of the man he loved. He could barely contain himself and jumped into Daryl's arms the moment the door to the man's apartment closed behind them. Travis covered Daryl's face in kisses and buried his face in his neck. "You made a promise earlier," he sang in Daryl's ear.

Daryl lifted his boyfriend's face to look in his eyes. "I did, didn't I. Don't you want to rest first; let your food digest?"

Travis shook his head fervently. "No, want you to show me how much you love me."

"Good lord," Daryl said, and smiled. "I can't say no to that." He carried Travis to the bedroom where he released him to stand on his own and began to remove the man's clothes. He kissed and licked every piece of skin as he exposed it; caressing Travis' body with his rough hands. Daryl moved his lips down Travis' bare torso and knelt down in front of him. He licked the trail of soft, light hair that led from Travis' navel to the top of his pants. Daryl gently laid his hand on the hard cock enclosed, and the man gasped above him. 

"I need you to touch me baby, please." Travis whined. Daryl unfastened the man's pants and pulled them down his legs along with his red boxer briefs. Travis' dick sprang out and up and Daryl licked the underside from base to tip. "Fuck Daryl; you drive me crazy." 

"Good," Daryl replied. "I'm gonna kiss you and lick every inch of your body until you're insane." He stood up and pushed Travis onto the bed where he pulled the rest of the man's clothes off. Daryl knelt down and kissed his way up Travis' right leg, stopping at the apex. He licked the crease where his thigh met his hip, and then moved to the left leg and repeated the same movements. Daryl hadn't touched or kissed the one place where Travis needed him most, and the man begged and pleaded with Daryl, but he didn't pay attention. Daryl continued to torture his boyfriend with light touches and kisses, completely skipping over his very hard dick and moving up his stomach and ribs. He straddled Travis' hips and ground himself down onto the other man as he licked and nipped at his boyfriend's nipples.

Travis held Daryl's head in place while he squeezed his ass and rocked their bodies together. "Goddamn, baby. I want you inside me. I can't wait; I'm gonna fucking explode." Daryl was hard too and craving the tight feeling of Travis' luscious ass; his favorite place to be.

"Don't move sweetheart; I'll be right back." Daryl lifted himself off Travis and walked to the other side of the bed; he took a bottle of lube from the bedside table and quickly returned, settling between his lover's thighs. Travis lifted his legs and held them up with his hands on the back of his knees while Daryl slicked up his fingers. He inserted one slowly and watched Travis' face. He looked blissful and relaxed; so ready to receive Daryl. 

He soon added another finger and moved them in and out, scissoring them while he leaned over and planted wet, open mouthed kisses to his lover's lips, neck and chest. Travis wrapped his legs around Daryl's shoulders, holding him tight, and moaned softly. "Need you Daryl; need you now." Daryl removed his fingers slowly and lubed his cock. He moved Travis' legs to his waist and pushed inside. Travis was always tight for him, and Daryl loved that; no matter how many times they had been together. He loved the pressure and the way his lover pulled him inside and clenched down on him. He moaned loud and long as he pushed through, and when he was fully ensconced, he kissed Travis passionately; their lips frenzied and their teeth scraping against each other. "I need you to move Daryl, please. I need to feel you move inside me."

Daryl's lips glided across Travis' skin, down to his neck as he moved rhythmically and with purpose. Travis met his lover's movements and ran his hands over his strong, broad arms and down his thick, muscular back. "I love you so much Travis. I've never loved anyone like this before. You're so beautiful." Travis loved hearing those words and held Daryl closer to him, rocking their hips together. 

"You are the only person I've ever loved," Travis said breathlessly. "I can't live without you." He closed his eyes and let Daryl take him; his body tingled and his heart raced. Daryl's thrusts became deeper and quicker, hitting Travis' prostate with practiced precision. He moved his hand down to stroke his dick, but Daryl pushed it away, using his own hand to bring Travis to orgasm. His pace was furious as he felt his balls tighten and draw up. 

"Come for me Travis. I can't hold out any longer." Daryl leaned down and sucked a nipple into his mouth and Travis' breath stuttered. He came all over Daryl's hand and his own stomach, crying out the man's name. Daryl came soon after, pounding his hips into Travis until they were finished. Daryl rolled off him and moved onto his side, spooning up behind the other man.

"I meant it Travis, you are the most beautiful man I have ever known, and love you more than anything else in this world."

Travis turned over to face Daryl and ran his fingers through the man's hair. "I meant it too. I can't live without you. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I lost you. We've got to figure something out."

"You will never lose me Travis. No matter what happens, you will never lose me." He wrapped his arms around Travis, and held him tight. "We'll figure out something baby; I know we will."


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra offers Daryl an idea, and Daryl finds out she has a hidden talent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Bella, I hope you like the way I wrote this. It is you after all.

Chapter Five

 

The next day, while Travis was in class, Daryl went to Kyra's apartment for lunch. It was nothing elaborate, just sandwiches and coffee, but the two friends hadn't had much time to talk before class yesterday, so she had asked him over to spend some time. "Were you and Travis able to get everything to the café last night?" she asked him

"Yeah, we took six of his paintings and he and Eric put them up. I wouldn't be surprised if at least one sells by the end of the week."

"I'm going over there tonight or tomorrow and get one to put up in my bedroom. He has so much talent, you must be so proud of him."

"I am. He's an amazing artist. I wouldn't be where I am right now if it weren't for Aaron and Eric. Travis just needed someone to believe in him and support him like they did for me."

"I've been thinking about you two and how to keep you two together this summer." Kyra said.

"Oh yeah, I'd love to hear this."

"How do you think Merle would react if you had a girlfriend?" Daryl's eyes shot up at the woman's suggestion.

"What do you mean?"

"If your brother thought you had a girlfriend here, do you think he would make you leave her to spent the summer with him?"

"I don't know," Daryl answered. "There's no telling with Merle; he'd love hearing I’m getting laid, but I don't know if it'd be enough for him to let me stay here. He's never been the kind to be with the same woman twice, and I know he'd give me shit for wanting to stay here for one. I'm not sure he'll buy it though."

"Why wouldn't he buy it? You're very handsome and smart. Any woman would be lucky to have you. I'm actually quite jealous of Travis sometimes." Kyra admitted.

Daryl blushed. "Thank you, but my brother thinks I'm not aggressive enough. When we were kids, and even now sometimes, he calls me Darlina. He's always called me weak and emotional; says I act like a girl. He's made fun of me and called me a fag before. He would want proof."

Kyra cocked her head and thought for a moment. "I don't know if you would like this idea or not, and I don't want you to agree to this without thinking about it first, but what if I offered to be your girlfriend; just for Merle's sake, of course." She blushed slightly and looked downward.

"I'll think about it. It seems the most likely thing to work, but I'll let you know. The exam schedule is supposed to be out by the end of the week, and I'll have to call Merle. I'll think about it and see what Travis says. I really appreciate this Kyra; you've been really good to both of us."

"I love you both, and I live vicariously through you," she laughed. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you two to inspire me."

Daryl smiled, but was confused. "We inspire you? How?"

Kyra held up one finger, indicating that Daryl should give her a minute. She went into her bedroom and came back out with a spiral notebook. "I've been writing for years now, and lately, I've been writing about you and Travis." She hesitantly handed Daryl the notebook and watched as he opened it and read the first page, then the second and the third. His eyes grew big and he grinned like a fool.

"Do you have a camera in my bedroom?" He blushed as he continued to read.

"No," Kyra replied. "Do you like it, or is it too much?"

"I don't know what to say. This is amazing; you're really good at this. Are you sure you haven't been peeping on us?"

Kyra blushed again. "No, but maybe I should; it would be great inspiration." Daryl laughed and closed the notebook.

"Travis would love to read this. Do you mind if I show it to him?"

"Um, sure. As long as I get it back before the semester is over. It's a little embarrassing though."

"Don't be embarrassed. This is great; maybe you could write something special, just for Trav and me?"

"I would love to Daryl. Let me know what Travis thinks of the story."

"I will." Daryl stood up and took his plate into the kitchen. "I gotta get to the café. I'm working an earlier shift today so Trav and I can go out tonight."

"What are you doing?" she asked as she put the dirty dishes in the washer.

"I don't know. Maybe a movie or something; we haven't decided yet." She walked him to the door and kissed his cheek.

"Well, whatever it is, have a good time. Let me know what he thinks about the idea too. If you think Merle will go for it, we'll give it a shot."

"I'll let you know. Talk to ya later." He was out the door and on his way to work, and thinking about Kyra's offer. If he thought Merle would buy it, he would be willing to go through with it.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl was tired as hell by the time six o'clock rolled around; the café had been unusually busy, but Daryl attributed that to the new pieces in the gallery. Many of his customers had assumed they were his work, but he proudly told them no; that they belonged to Travis. Daryl was showing one of the paintings to a customer when he heard the bell above the door chime. It was Travis, and he waved his boyfriend over to introduce him. "This is Travis, the artist. Travis, this is Mr. West. He's one of the café's best customers."

The gentleman extended his hand to Travis. "Just call me Andrew. These are amazing Travis; I was looking at this one right here, the one of the carousel at night. It's dark and intriguing, I love it. Is it an actual place?"

"Yes, when I was a little boy, I stayed with my grandparents in England for a while. They lived on the southern coast and had a house on the beach; there was a local carnival that you could see from their front patio, and this is what it looked like at night."

"Well, I think you have a lot of talent Travis. I'm going to take this one home, if you don't mind." Travis beamed and almost bear hugged the man.

"Thank you so much. I'm so grateful; this is my first sale."

"I can guarantee it won't be your last. It probably won't be the last one I buy either. I already have a couple of Daryl's, and I would love to expand my collection."

"Aaron's in the back," Daryl said. "I'll go back and get him; I'll just be a minute." He was gone for less than a minute and Aaron made a deal for Travis' painting. Daryl took him to the back room and hugged him tight.

"I knew you'd sell one by the end of the week. I'm so proud of you baby." Daryl kissed him sweetly.

"How much is Aaron gonna ask for it? I don't even know how much it could go for."

"He'll take care of you; don't worry." Just then, Aaron came bursting into the room waving bills.

"Here you go Travis. Two hundred and fifty dollars." Aaron was almost as excited as Travis and Daryl were.

"You got five hundred dollars for it? You're kidding!"

"Not kidding. That's how much I usually get for Daryl's pieces. Congratulations on your first sale.” Travis gave Aaron a huge bear hug and thanked him profusely. "Now don't spend it all in one place, okay."

Travis laughed. "I don't even know what I would do with it."

"Alright guys, get the hell out of here and have a good night." Aaron told them and Daryl threw his apron in his locker and grabbed his backpack. Before leaving he went into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of pre made salads and put them in a bag. 

"So, what do you want to do?" Daryl asked as they left the cafe.

Travis turned and looked at him. "You know what I really want to do? I'd love to go to the park and have dinner with you at one of the picnic tables."

"That sounds perfect," Daryl replied, and smiled. "There's something I want to talk to you about anyway."

They found a table by the bandstand and sat down for dinner. They didn't say anything for a while until Travis spoke up. "Jones knows about us."

Daryl froze with his fork in his mouth. "How did she find out?"

"She saw us kissing outside of the restaurant the other night. She's happy for us; even offered an idea for us to see each other this summer."

"What's her idea?" Daryl asked.

"She thought that maybe you could spend half of the summer in Georgia and them come back and spend the last half with me at my dad's house."

"Mmm, I don't know. Merle ain't gonna want me to leave until the semester starts. It'll be hard getting out of there. If he ain't willing to bring me back, I'd have to sneak out and take a bus. That's gonna be hard to do."

Travis' face fell; it had been his only hope and was shot down without a thought. "It's the only thing I can think of."

"I had lunch with Kyra today; she had a suggestion. She asked me if Merle would let me stay if I had a girl."

"Like a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she thinks that if Merle thinks I'm in love with a woman, he'll let me stay."

"Do you think it would work? I mean, that he would let you stay here if you were with a woman? Why would that matter to him?"

"I don't know if it would or not, but Merle has been trying to get me laid since I was fourteen. If he thinks I'm banging someone, he might be impressed and let me be."

"Technically, you are banging someone, and I don't see you ever having a problem getting laid," Travis smiled, thinking that this wasn't a serious consideration.

"With women dumbass," both men smirked. "I've never been with a woman and that's why Merle's always calling me a sissy and shit, but I don't think he's ever seriously considered that I could be gay."

"Do you think he'd believe that you have a girlfriend all of a sudden?"

"No, he'd want proof, and Kyra offered to pretend to be my girlfriend if I needed her to. I assume he'd want to see a picture of us together or something. That wouldn't be too big of a deal. If it'll work, I'd be willing to do it; it's a small price to pay I think."

"I'll support it," Travis said. "How are you gonna tell Merle?"

"The exam schedule comes out this week and I gotta call him about that, so I'll mention it then." The boys threw their trash back in the bag and dropped it in a garbage can. As they walked out of the park, Daryl reached into his backpack and pulled out Kyra's notebook and handed it to Travis. "You need to read this."

Travis took the book and flipped through it. "What is it?"

"It's Kyra's; she writes stories about us," Daryl answered.

"Wow, that's cool," Travis replied.

Daryl smirked. "Just wait till you read it. It'll blow your mind."


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl starts a new project, Travis goes out with his friends, and Merle learns something about his brother.

Chapter Six

 

The next morning, Daryl called Kyra to let her know that he and Travis agreed that her idea might work. He would tell Merle about his girlfriend next time he spoke to him, and report back on his brother's reaction. Travis had spent the night at his own apartment, and had classes all day. Daryl knew he wouldn't see him, so he called his boyfriend's phone and left a sweet good morning message. Afterward, he made some coffee and took a shower; today was an easy day for Daryl. He didn't have a class until late afternoon and wasn't working at the café, so he could relax for a while.

After eating a bowl of fruity pebbles, he went outside to smoke a cigarette. He had four hours before he had to leave for class and was thinking about how he could spend it. It had been a while since he started a new piece of art, and wanted to do something he hadn't done in a while. When he finished his smoke he ran inside and wrote out his plans, then called his friend Dwight who worked at the salvage yard. Dwight had been kind enough to allow Daryl to pick over his junk for sculptures before and Daryl hoped he would let him do it again.

An hour and a half later, he returned home with a shit ton of stuff and piled it into living room. It was just a bunch of odds and ends, but he thought he could make something beautiful from it. His apartment wasn't the ideal place to put his masterpiece together, and Daryl called Aaron to ask if he could use his garage to manufacture his sculpture; of course the man said yes, and Daryl scooped up all his parts and pieces and hauled them off to Aaron and Eric's house. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Travis threw his backpack onto the floor as soon as he walked into the apartment, then he went straight for the liquor and poured himself a whiskey. He hadn't had a particularly bad day, but he had been thinking about Daryl since he left him last night. The idea that Kyra came up with was great, and he had to admit that it might actually work, but he had a feeling that Merle would want proof; actual, physical proof that there was a relationship between the two. He knew Daryl's brother would want to meet her, just to make sure Daryl wasn't lying to him, because Merle was that kind of an asshole.

Travis didn't know if he would be able to see them together, hamming it up all lovey dovey, even if it was totally fake and for the benefit of his own relationship with the man. He was confident that Daryl loved him and no one else; he was also confident in the fact that Kyra was their dearest friend and was trying to help them, but he was torn. He just wanted to relax and not worry about it for a while, so he went to his studio to work on his new painting.

An hour later, he heard Derrick's booming voice yell for him when he and Jones returned from class. "Where are you Travis? You getting fucked, or fucking yourself?"

"Derrick!" Jones chastised. 

"I'm not doing either jackass!" Travis yelled back.

"I'm surprised you're here buddy. I thought you would be out with your girl. You two have a fight?'

"No, class tonight. I've been working on a new painting." Travis took the glass of bourbon Derrick handed him.

"Good, you can go out with us tonight. There's a party in the warehouse district, and you're coming with us; no excuses." Derrick told him.

"I will. I think it will do me some good. I really want to get drunk tonight." Travis collapsed on the couch next to Jones.

"That's the spirit!" Derrick exclaimed. "I'm going to take a shower and get ready. We can grab some food before we get there." When he was gone, Jones put her arm around Travis' shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, concern obvious in her tone. "Did something happen?"

"I told him about your idea and he didn't even give it a chance. He said Merle wouldn't let him leave; he'd have to sneak out and it would be too hard to do."

"I'm sorry Trav," she said softly.

"It's okay; our friend Kyra gave him an idea he thinks will work. She thinks that Merle might let him stay if he thinks Daryl's got a woman. He's always given Daryl a hard time about getting laid and shit, so he might change his mind if he thinks Daryl's getting pussy."

"And Daryl thinks this will work? How do you feel about it?"

Travis sighed deeply. "If it works, I'm all for it, but I don't like that he has to pretend to be something he isn't to make his family happy."

"Travis, you weren't planning on telling me or Derrick about your relationship. He's an asshole just like Merle and I understand why you don't want him to know. It's the same reason why Daryl doesn't want to tell his brother. You're being a bit hypocritical."

"I know that, but Derrick isn't family. All he would do is kick me out; I could find another place to live. Daryl doesn't have any other family; no parents or other siblings. He loses Merle that's it for him."

"I know you love him and want things to be better for him, but it's his decision. You need to support him if he doesn't want to tell. That's his choice to make. I know that's not the only thing that's bothering you though."

Travis shook his head. "I have this feeling that Merle isn't going to believe him and still drive all the way up here to take him home. He's going to want to see them together; I love Kyra, but it's gonna be hard seeing them pretending to be in love. There's no telling what Merle is gonna want to see."

"I think you're jumping to conclusions. It may not come to that and dwelling on it is just going to stress you out. Finals are coming up and you don't need to lose your focus. If Merle decides to drive up, you and Daryl will deal with it. Daryl isn't interested in her like that, he loves you."

They heard the shower turn off in Derrick's room and stopped talking. Jones leaned in and kissed Travis on the forehead. "Just trust that Daryl is going to do the right thing. He doesn't want to leave you; he's doing this because he loves you so much. You trust him and Kyra; they're not going to do anything to hurt you." She stood from the couch. "Come on, we have to get ready. Derrick is going to want to leave soon." He stood and walked to his room to shower and get dressed. He just wanted to drink enough to forget all the bullshit for a while.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

When Daryl got out of class, he checked his phone and found a text from Travis.

Going to a party with Derrick and Jones. I love you.

He shot back a text telling his boyfriend to have fun, say hi to Jones for him, and that he loved him too. He didn't have any homework or studying to do so he decided to go to Aaron and Eric's to work on his sculpture. He had the base welded together, and most of the other parts and pieces arranged by sunset and decided to call it a day; he had received the exam schedule and needed to call Merle to let him know, and also drop the bomb about his "girlfriend". On his way home, he stopped and got a bag of greasy burgers and fries for dinner and made his way back to the apartment. 

Daryl was happy that Travis was going out with his friends. He had been spending less time with them since he started seeing Daryl, and Daryl didn't want to be responsible for him losing his best friends. He sat on the couch watching television and eating his dinner, dreading the conversation with his brother. He knew if he didn't do it now he'd catch hell, so he picked up his cell and dialed his brother's number. He could tell Merle had been drinking by the way he picked up the phone.

"What the fuck do you want?" was what greeted him from the other end of the line.

"It's me Merle. Calm the fuck down."

"Oh hey baby brother! How you doing?" Merle belched into the phone, and Daryl turned his nose up.

"God Merle! Can't you be decent just once!"

"Don’t get your panties in a bunch Darlina. I'm just having some fun with the guys and having a few beers."

"I got the exam schedule, you still interested?"

"Hell yeah I'm interested. When do you get out?"

"Finals start on the eighteenth, that's a Monday. I got one that day, two on Tuesday, and two on Wednesday."

"Alright, I'll leave here Thursday and be there to get ya on Friday."

"Okay listen, there's something else I want to tell ya." Daryl took a deep breath before continuing. "I got a girlfriend."

The only sound he heard on the other end was the boys in the background whooping and hollering and he got real nervous. "You fuck her yet?" Was all Merle said.

"Yes, we've fucked if that's any of your business. I'm in love Merle. I don't know if I'm gonna be able to leave."

"How long you been seeing her?" Merle asked suspiciously.

"A few months; we had a class together and were matched up for a project, and I fell in love."

"Is she in love with you too?"

"Yes."

"Are you telling me this so you can stay up there with her? Are you saying that you'd rather spend your summer fucking some tight bitch pussy than hanging around with your dear brother?" Daryl stayed silent. He had tried to not say the words "she" or "her"; he was trying to give Merle actual facts, not lies. He didn't want to deceive his brother any more than he had to.

Daryl cleared his throat. "Yes."

Merle was quiet again, then burst out in drunken laughter. "Whoo Hoo! Boys, my litter brother found him a woman! Why didn't you tell me before? I would have sent you a gift basket."

"Merle, can you take this seriously?"

"Sure, sure baby brother. I'm just surprised is all; excited to hear you finally got your dick wet. I thought you were pitching from the other side of the mound for a while there. Just glad you're on the right team. So, tell me about her; what's she look like?"

"Her name is Kyra; she's an art major like me. She's got short, red hair; she's shorter than me and she's real pretty."

"I meant does she have a nice body? Does she have tits and curves?"

"Yeah, she's got . . . all that."

"Sounds like you did good. Send me a picture; I promise I ain't gonna use it to play backstroke roulette, just want to make sure she's worthy of a Dixon's skill."

Daryl inwardly groaned. The only picture he had of Kyra was one of her with him and Travis. "Okay, but the only one I got on my phone has our friend Travis in it."

"Well, I think I'll be able to tell them apart. Just send me the picture." Daryl took his ear away from the phone and looked through his photos. When he found it, he sent it directly to Merle's email. It took a couple minutes for his brother to get it, but when he did he was not at a loss for words. "That ain't no girl Daryl; that's a fine woman you got there. I personally prefer my woman with longer hair, but to each his own. I'll tell you what though, I can't wait to meet her. I gotta know what the fuck she sees in you." Merle laughed his ass off on the other end of the line.

"Meet her? You're still coming to get me?" Daryl was deflated. He didn't think this would be easy, but was hoping he could at least keep Merle otherwise occupied for a while. "I thought you were excited that I was getting laid?"

"I am baby brother, but I ain't gonna lie. You're way too young to be settling down with one woman. You need to expand your horizons; get as much under your belt as you can. You'll regret it if you don't. I just want to meet her, that's all. I want to see how cute you two are together. Oh, and this guy in the picture with ya? He looks like a queer; I hope you two don't spend too much time with him."

"He's my best friend Merle; I don't care what he is." Daryl sunk into the couch, trying to hide from himself. 

"I ain't gonna argue with ya; too happy that you've become a man finally. I'll see you a week from Friday, alright. How bout I take you and your woman to lunch before we leave?"

"I'll let her know. You should get back to whatever you were doing; I'll talk to you later." Daryl hung up the phone and laid down on the couch. He knew Kyra would do this for him; she had told him that, and Travis had given him his support, but he couldn't help but think that he had royally fucked things up for everyone involved.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologizes for the extreme lateness of this chapter. My laptop had a stroke, but I think I have figured out a solution to getting things posted. Hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think.

Chapter Seven

 

The next morning Daryl made calls to both Kyra and Travis asking them to meet him for lunch. He only told them that it was important and involved their plan. The accomplices agreed without question and met Daryl on campus a couple of hours later. "Okay, what happened Daryl? You sounded frantic on the phone." Kyra asked as she hugged her friend. Before he answered her, he took Travis' face in his hands and kissed him lovingly.

"I talked to Merle last night; I told him I have a girlfriend." Travis inwardly sighed; there was nothing he could do to stop the bullet train now.

"Okay, what did he say?" Kyra asked.

"He was happy to hear I was getting laid, and wanted to know a little bit about her; made me send him a picture. The only one I had was the one from where the three of us went to the Natural History Museum."

"So I was in the picture too?" Travis asked. At least Merle knew he existed now.

"Yeah, it was the only one I had with Kyra in it. Anyway, I think he approves, but he's still coming up to get me. Thinks I'm too young to settle down with one person, and he said that he wants to meet you, make sure you're worthy of me." Daryl spat the last part out with distain. He had always believed that he was the one that wasn't worthy.

"Well, what do we do now?" Travis asked. "This didn't work either."

"We can't say that yet," Kyra offered. "We need to convince him when he sees us together. We just have to give him a good show."

"He wants to take you and I to lunch before we leave. I assume he's either going to interrogate you or hit on you."

Kyra laughed. "Is it horrible to hope he does, just so I can punch him in his ugly face?"

"He's been punched for less," Daryl admitted. Travis had just been sitting and listening to them talk. He didn't have anything to add to the conversation, and although he loved them both and wanted to be with Daryl all the time, he was anxious to get back to his apartment and work on his new painting. He zoned out as the conversation continued.

"We should take some pictures of just the two of us to keep in your apartment; that might help, and I think if he saw some of my things there, it might convince him." Kyra added.

"You can bring some things Friday morning when you come over. He won't be in until late morning, so we'll have time to get everything organized. Thank you Kyra, this means a lot to both of us. We owe you." 

"You don't owe me anything; I just want you two to be together."

"Oh Kyra," Travis finally spoke up. "I, uh read your story. It's amazing; you should write more of that. It was pretty hot."

Kyra blushed. "Thank you Travis. Perhaps I will; the two of you are very inspiring." They hugged each other before Kyra left to go to class. Travis sat there with Daryl after she was gone.

"What are you doing today?" Travis asked his boyfriend.

"I started a new project; Aaron said I could use his garage, so I might go over there. Don't have to be at work until four, so that will give me a little time to get something done. What about you?"

"I'm working on a new painting; need to finish it, so I'll probably do that." They looked at each other in silence. Both men felt uncomfortable with what they were doing; deceiving Merle wasn't something they enjoyed doing, but it was necessary. "Walk me back to the apartment?" He asked Daryl.

"Of course, baby." They stood and walked in the direction of Travis' apartment. Daryl put his arm around Travis' waist and they walked closely together. When they arrived at the steps that led to the front door, they stopped and sat down. "You know what I want more than anything?" Daryl asked his boyfriend.

"Tell me," Travis replied. "You know I'll give you anything if I can."

Daryl laid his head on Travis' shoulder. "I want to kiss the shit out of you in front of my brother. I want to tell him how much I love you, and that you love me just as much. I want to tell him that I love him, but I'm not going to spend my summer in the goddamn Georgia heat following him around, and saving his ass when he can't stop running his mouth, or bail him out when he lands his ass in the slammer.”

Travis lifted Daryl's head and brought their lips together. "I want that too. Maybe you and Kyra can convince him, just treat her like you treat me. Say all the beautiful things you say to me."

"But I don't want to say those things to anybody but you. Merle will be able to tell that it's a lie; he's not stupid. I've never been good at lying; he can see it every time."

Travis hadn't thought that Daryl would be just as scared as he was. "In case this doesn't work, and you end up back in Georgia, promise me something."

"Anything," Daryl told him.

"Promise that you'll call me. If I can't see you, I at least want to hear your voice."

"I'll call you every day, I promise."

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl rolled into the café fifteen minutes before he was due. He had come directly from Aaron's garage and felt satisfied with what he had accomplished. He hoped to have it done before he left; it was going to be a gift for Travis and he wanted it to be perfect. There was a bright orange piece of paper tacked to the wall of the locker room that he noticed right away; a mandatory employee meeting after close. Daryl groaned; he had hoped to get out a little early tonight, but it seemed as though his job was against him too.

After he clipped on his bow tie, he headed into the kitchen to get a glass of tea before he went out onto the floor and ran into Aaron. "Did you see the sign in the locker room?" He asked Daryl.

"Couldn't miss it man. A nice soothing blue would have been a better choice; that orange shit made my eyes bleed."

Aaron laughed. "It's all I could find. At least you read it before you went blind."

"I was hoping to get out of here early tonight," Daryl told him.

"It won't be long; we've just got a couple of announcements to make. Could you call Travis and ask him if he can be here for it? There's something that involves him too."

"Yeah, sure. Did you sell another one of his paintings?"

"I did. Mr. West came in again last night; bought one of his and one of yours. I owe you boys some money."

"Awesome, thanks Aaron. Do I have time to call him before I go on?"

"Yeah, go out back and have a smoke if you want. We're not that busy." Daryl grabbed his tea and his headed out to the alley at the back of the building. He lit up, then called Travis.

"Hey baby. How are you?" Travis said when he answered the phone.

"I'm good; I miss you." Daryl responded. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a break right now; I've been painting since you left."

"I can't wait to see it when you're finished. I got quite a bit done on my sculpture."

"I should have it done in the next few days, depending on how much time I have. I can't wait to see your sculpture too."

"Listen, there's a mandatory meeting tonight after close and Aaron asked if you could be there too."

"Did he sell another one of my paintings?" Travis asked excitedly.

"Yeah, one of mine too. Same guy that bought your first one but I think there may be another reason he wants ya here. He could send the money with me or you could come down her and pick it up. I think he's got something up his sleeve."

Okay, I'll be there before the café closes. I love you Daryl."

"I love you too Travis. I'll see you tonight." Daryl put his phone back in his pocket and crushed his cigarette under his boot; grabbing his glass, he went back into the café to start his shift.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl heard the bell above the door chime and looked up to see his boyfriend's smiling face. He was with a customer, but nodded his head in greeting and watched him take a booth in the corner. Noah saw him also, and took his drink order, until Daryl had the chance to see him. There was fifteen minutes before closing time and the customers were finishing up their meals while the wait staff was doing whatever cleaning they could do. Soon Aaron came out of the kitchen with a plate and sat it in front of Travis. "It's today's special, turkey tetrazzini; sold like wildfire, but we've still got two trays left. Help yourself." Travis thanked him and dug in; he had been so involved with his work he had forgotten to eat.

Aaron reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. "This is for you, same amount as last time. You're gonna be catching up to Daryl in no time."

"Thank you," Travis mumbled with his mouth full. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate what you guys have done for me."

"No need to keep thanking us. I need you to stick around, we've got a couple of announcements and Eric and I would like to speak with you and Daryl after, okay."

"Sure man, no problem." Aaron then left him to help with kitchen clean up and Daryl soon took his spot across the table. Reaching out, he took Travis' hand in his.

"Hey baby, how are you."

"Better now that I have some food in me; I forgot to eat again. That why I need you with me. When you get back from Georgia, I'll be skin and bones."

"I guess I'll have to call you three times a day to make sure you eat. How much did you get for the painting?"

"Two fifty, like last time. Aaron said he wanted to talk to us after the meeting; do you know what's going on?"

"Not a clue, but whatever it is, I think it's good. Those two haven't been able to keep their hands off each other; smiling and giggling and shit." Just then, those very two men walked out of the kitchen.

"Alright everybody; let's get this over with so we can all get home and go to bed." Aaron said as everyone wolf whistled at him.

"Are you sure you can wait that long?" Daryl asked.

"I can if you can." he replied, and everyone burst out laughing, including Daryl and Travis. "First order of business; we'll be losing a lot of you after next week, and I want those of you who will be going home for the summer to know that your jobs will be here when you return. We'll miss you, but we want you to have a great summer. Secondly, Eric has asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

The entire café erupted in cheers and congratulations. Everyone gave the newly engaged couple hugs and slaps on the back. When everything had calmed down, and everyone was leaving the café, Daryl and Travis went outside to smoke while they waited for Aaron and Eric to come talk to them. They never lit their smokes; they kissed like they hadn't seen each other in days; Travis gripping Daryl's hair and Daryl fisting Travis' shirt. Aaron let the back door slam in order to get their attention.

"I hate to interrupt guys, but there's something we want to ask you."

"Of course," Daryl said blushing. "Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize," Eric said. "We would like to ask the two of you if you would stand up with us at the wedding. We want you to be our best men."

"We would love to," Travis answered and hugged them both. Daryl was right behind him waiting his turn. 

"Thank you," Aaron said. "The wedding will be in November, so that will give us plenty of time to pick out tuxedos once you're back. Now go home, and go to bed."

"Yes sir," they replied and held each other's hand on the walk home.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Travis reveal the projects they've been working on. Extreme feels warning.

Chapter Eight

 

Daryl felt half the load drop off his shoulders as he walked down the hallway and out the front door. His last exam was in the books and he was a free man for the next two and a half months. The sculpture was finished two days ago and it was setting in his apartment, waiting for Travis' inspection. Travis had finished his last exam that morning and the two men were meeting at Kyra's apartment in an hour. To kill time, Travis was meeting him at the apartment and they were walking to Kyra's place together. When the front steps to the building came into view, Daryl saw Travis waiting for him. "Hey baby, how'd it go?" Travis asked as he stood to greet Daryl. They wrapped their arms around each other and hugged each other tightly.

"I think it went pretty good. It was Renaissance technique; not that difficult. How did yours go?"

"Fine, it was one of my electives, Japanese History. There was a short essay section on the Rape of Nanking, but other than that it was pretty easy." They walked up the steps and through the front door holding hands. Daryl's apartment was on the second floor and they took the steps, as they always did. Travis helped himself to a beer and grabbed one for Daryl. 

"Hey Trav, there's something I want to show you." Daryl yelled from the living room. Travis came in and handed his boyfriend a beer; the large object draped in a bedsheet caught his eye.

"Is this it? The sculpture you've been working on?"

"Yeah. I made it for you, for us. I wanted something that we could look at and see what we are together." He pulled the sheet off to reveal a statuesque piece of art. At least six feet, all stainless steel; it formed the outlines of two bodies leaning into each other. Their foreheads were touching and between their chests, a heart connected them.

"Holy shit Daryl," Travis said with awe. "This is beautiful; is this what we look like?"

Daryl chuckled. "We're a little more flesh and blood, but yeah. This is what I see when I think of us. We're connected by our hearts and minds." Travis stepped up and touched it reverently; his eyes roamed the sculpture from top to bottom.

"How much time do we have until we have to be at Kyra's?" he asked without looking at Daryl.

"It takes five minutes to walk there, so we have thirty-five, forty minutes before we have to leave. Why? Is there something you want to do?" Travis didn't answer; he turned quickly and took Daryl by the back of the head. Pulling his boyfriend's lips to his own, Travis kissed him hungrily and tilted his head to delve deeper into Daryl's mouth. He moved his hands down Daryl's body to his belt and soon had it loose and the man's pants and underwear pooling at his ankles. 

"I want your dick in my mouth," Travis said as he moved his lips down Daryl's chest. His hand pumped his boyfriend's hard cock while his mouth worked its way down his body. Once he was on his knees, he devoured Daryl's thick shaft; he loved the way Daryl's dick felt in his mouth, and always took his time worshipping it, but they were expected at Kyra's soon, so he needed to make this quick. When the head of Daryl's shaft hit the back of his throat, Travis sucked and swallowed; he rolled the flat of his tongue against the underside, and rolled his balls in his hand. 

Daryl was having a hard time standing up, his knees were weak and his legs were shaking. He gripped the back of Travis' head and held him close, not letting him move. Travis knew how to satisfy him and Daryl always made the most delicious sounds when his boyfriend touched him. Daryl was already getting so close, and Travis was nowhere near stopping; his pace quickened, and his jaw was starting to ache, but he wasn't fazed by it. He wanted to show Daryl how affected he was by the sculpture, and all the words in the world weren't good enough.

"Fuck! I'm gonna come baby!" Daryl warned him. Travis hummed around him and that was the end; the floodgates opened and Daryl shot his load down the man's throat. Panting and moaning, he held a death grip on Travis' head, and when he had fully unloaded, he released him. Travis remained on his knees, gasping for air while Daryl sank to the floor and held the man tight against him. "You are amazing Travis," Daryl said in his ear. "You are my whole world."

Travis was still trying to catch his breath, but looked up at the most beautiful man he had ever seen. "You are everything to me baby; I'll always be yours."

**************************************************************************************************************************************

They arrived at Kyra's on time, but she had lost track of time and it took her a minute to answer the door. "Sorry guys, I was distracted and didn't realize what time is was. Come on in; I made some sandwiches if you're hungry." The two men made themselves at home, as they always did and sat down at the kitchen table. There was a spiral notebook setting where Kyra had been and they were about to pick it up when she came out of the kitchen with a tray of sandwiches. "Put that down," she told them sternly. "That is not for your eyes, yet."

"Sorry," they said sheepishly, and each took a sandwich from the tray.

"It's okay. I started it last night and want it to be a surprise for you."

"It's for us?" Travis asked while he chewed his food.

"Yes, I told Daryl I would write something special, just for the two of you. I won't have it finished before you leave, regardless of where you go, but I will send it to you as soon as it's done."

Both men smiled like idiots. "Can't wait to read it Kyra," Daryl said. "It will more than likely be the highlight of my summer."

"Don't think that way," she responded. "We are going to pull this off, and the two of you will be together this summer. We are going to put on the performance of a lifetime; we will stun Merle into letting you stay,"

Daryl chuckled. "Merle has always been able to tell when I'm lying; he's going to see right through this." 

Travis didn't want to be there, he wasn't a part of this plan and wished that he hadn't told his friends that he would sit in on this conversation. He zoned out, his mind wandering to the sculpture Daryl had made and what it meant; the painting he had made and how much he wanted Daryl to see it before he left. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket; he looked at the screen and saw that Jones was calling. He excused himself and left the apartment to take the call outside. 

"Hey Jones, what's up?" He greeted her as he lit a smoke.

"How did your exam go this morning?" she asked.

"Fine, I guess. The essay threw me for a loop, but I'm not good at writing anyway. I'm sure I passed though. How was yours?"

"A pain in the ass, but I think I passed. I spent enough time studying and that project is worth half the final grade. Listen, Derrick wanted me to ask if you want to go out with us tonight, but I'm not going to. I'm going to tell you that we will leave here around eight and not be back till late tomorrow morning. There won't be anyone at the apartment all night, just in case you want to have a sleepover."

"Wow, thanks Jones. I think I'll take you up on that."

"Great," she replied. "How are things on the Daryl front?"

"Merle is gonna be here tomorrow to pick him up; he's taking him and Kyra to lunch to see if Daryl's telling the truth. We're at her apartment now so they can work out the details, get on the same page. They don't want to fuck it up."

"I'm sure they won't. Daryl wants this to work as much as you do; he wouldn't do anything to risk failure. I gotta go; will I see you before you leave for your dad's house?"

"Yeah, I'm not leaving until Sunday. I'm sure I'll see you. Have a great time tonight." He headed back inside after ending the call. He was excited to know that he would be able to take his boyfriend back to his apartment and spend the whole night with him; their last night together for a while. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

When the plan had been finalized, Travis and Daryl left to go back to Daryl's apartment; he needed to pack and since they were going to be at Travis's tonight, they decided to pack now before they went. While Travis had been outside talking to Jones, Daryl and Kyra had taken a few pictures of themselves that Kyra would print and frame. She would also pack a few personal items to strategically place around Daryl's apartment. Merle was going to call him in the morning to let him know what time he would be there, and he told Kyra he would call her as soon as he heard from his brother.

Packing was a solemn occasion for the two men, not much was said between them, but they kissed and touched at every opportunity. Daryl had paid three months’ rent in advance so he would have a place to come back to in the fall, and therefore didn't have to pack everything he owned. He kept it to clothes and toiletries mostly, although he did pack a few sketchbooks and pencils away; when he returned, they would be full of Travis' beauty. Everything he was taking fit in two duffel bags, which he and Travis left by the door. Daryl grabbed two bees from the fridge and gave one to Travis; they sat on the couch looking at the sculpture. "Are you going to leave it here for the summer?" Travis asked.

"I don't want to; I want you to have it. When you look at it, you'll think of me."

"I don't need that to think of you Daryl; my thoughts always drift to you," Travis said smiling. He cuddled into Daryl's side and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "But I would love to have it, take care of it while we're away from each other."

"Where would you keep it? At the loft or your dad's place?"

"I'm leaving for my dad's house on Sunday; I can have it sent there and bring it back in the fall. You should probably keep it here while we're in school. Derrick has a low tolerance for my art as it is; he would flip out if that was in his apartment."

"No worries. I'd love to have it live here with me; I'd love to have you live here with me too."

Travis' head shot up and his mouth dropped open. "You want us to live together?"

"Yes. When we get back in the fall, I’m never letting you out of my sight. I don’t ever want us to be separated again." Daryl brushed his thumb across Travis' jawline and kissed him gently. "Will you move in with me?"

"Yes," Travis replied. Daryl put his arm around Travis shoulders and pulled him close. They sat together and kissed each other softly for what felt like hours until it became dark outside. "Let’s get something to eat before we go to the loft. I'm starving." Daryl agreed and grabbed his keys.

They stopped at the cafe and picked up a couple of sandwiches to go; Daryl and Travis said one last goodbye to the two men who had been their relationship gurus for the past few months and then headed out for the loft. Derrick and Jones were gone by the time they got there and the two men made themselves comfortable on the couch. "I'm going to be sexting you a lot and sending naughty pictures to you while you're gone," Travis said, smirking.

"I'm going to be sending some sexts and pictures of my own," Daryl replied, and winked at Travis. The two men ate their dinner faster than they expected, both of them not wanting to waste time. "Now, there's something I want to show you," Travis said and pulled his boyfriend from the couch. He led him into his studio where his newest painting sat covered by a while cloth.

"Before I show it to you, I just want to say that, like your sculpture, this is what I see when I think of us." He carefully lifted the cloth to reveal an image of him and Daryl, in bed together. A blue sheet covering them from the waist down; facing each other, their arms holding each other tightly. Travis' head resting on Daryl's chest. 

"It's beautiful Trav. I love it. I love that this is how you see us."

"You were right, when you said we're connected by our hearts and minds. Being away from you is going to be fucking torture, but I know that I'll be in your heart, just like you'll be in mine. I know that we'll be thinking about each other every day, and I know you won't forget me, because I'll never forget you."

Tears were beginning to form in Daryl's eyes; he had never felt so much love in his life. He took Travis by the hand and squeezed it tight. "Make love to me," he said quietly. Travis ran his fingers through Daryl's hair and pulled him close; kissing him slowly, he ran his other hand down the length of Daryl's body. He held onto Travis just as tightly and grabbed him by the hips pulling him against his erection. Travis ran his hands up Daryl's stomach, pulling his shirt up and over his head, licking every inch of skin exposed.

Daryl moved his hand to cup his boyfriend through his pants and Travis gave a soft moan, digging his fingers into the taut skin of Daryl's biceps. "The lube is in the bedroom," Travis whispered.

"Then let's go," Daryl replied and took Travis' hand again, leading him out of the studio and into the bedroom. Daryl remembered the last time he had been in this room. It had been when they were first together. He and Travis had shared a romantic candlelight dinner, and taken mildly erotic photographs of each other before making love in that very bed. 

Travis was ready to take control and took Daryl's lips with his own as he walked him backwards to the bed. When the back of Daryl's legs hit the footboard, Travis got down on his knees and removed Daryl's boots, then stood to remove his pants. Daryl then returned the favor, and looked into Travis' eyes. "How do you want me?"

Travis held Daryl's gaze. "On your back, ass on the edge." Daryl quickly complied. Travis was soon on his knees again and lifting Daryl's hips. He spread him open and licked over his hole with the flat of his tongue; Daryl moaned and shivered on the bed. Travis moved his lips against it and kissed it softly, then entered Daryl with his tongue. 

Daryl's back arched up off the mattress. "Oh god, oh god, oh god!" He cried out when he felt the invasion of Travis' thick, wet tongue. Daryl squirmed on the bed as Travis assailed his entrance, and held the sheets in a death grip. His cock was leaking onto his stomach and he needed to feel Travis inside him. "Need you baby, please. Want you inside." Travis lifted his head; Daryl was looking at him with hazy, lust-filled eyes and he couldn't hold out any longer. He went to the nightstand and took out the bottle of lube.

Travis looked down at Daryl's body, so tight, sleek, and tanned; sprawled out on his bed, ready and waiting to be filled by him. He slicked two fingers and rubbed them against the hole where his tongue had been. Daryl never needed a lot of prep; he was always so open and welcoming, but Travis always make sure he was prepared. He moved his fingers in and out, scissoring them to stretch while consciously avoiding the prostate; he would wait to touch him there. He could see how desperate Daryl was and could feel it in his body; Travis knew they both had enough teasing. He removed his fingers and lifted Daryl's legs to his shoulders; he pumped his dick a couple of times before gliding in. Once he was balls deep inside he didn't wait for Daryl to adjust; he slid out and in smoothly, slowly. 

Daryl's forearm rested over his eyes, his breathing was steady and there was a smile on his face. Neither man was in a hurry for this to end, and Daryl enjoyed the leisurely push and pull of Travis' dick inside him. "God Travis, it's so good. I love how you feel inside me."

"I want you to know how much I love you, baby. I want to show you." Travis said to him, his voice deep and thick like molasses; the sensation of Daryl's tight hole was beautiful torture.

"You do show me, every time you touch me; I can feel it. Need you harder baby." That was exactly what Travis wanted to hear, and he snapped his hips sending himself deeper and grazing Daryl's prostate with the head of his cock. Travis dug his fingers into Daryl's hips as he pulled him close with each thrust. Their loud moans and whimpers echoed off the walls, and Daryl was close. He reached down and began stroking his cock, pulling and tugging on it. 

"I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come," Daryl whined, and came like a geyser over his hand and stomach. Travis' eyes rolled to the back of his head when he saw how hard Daryl came and increased the speed of his thrusts, pounding Daryl relentlessly through his orgasm. Travis came suddenly and with Daryl's name on his lips. When they had both finished and were coming down from their high, Travis pulled Daryl up and off the bed to stand in front of him. He wound his arms around Daryl and buried his face in the man's chest.

"I fucking love you so much," he cried as soft tears fell on Daryl's skin.

"I love you too Trav, until I die."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allow me to introduce, the incomparable Merle Dixon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much the climax of the story. I should have named this chapter, The Kyra Show.  
> This is your big moment, Bella. I hope you approve. Love you sweetheart.  
> Also, warning for a homosexual slur. I did tell you Merle is in this chapter, right?

Daryl and Travis woke to the shrill sound of Merle's ringtone. They were wrapped in each other's arms and let the phone ring a few times before Daryl answered. 

"Hello Merle." Daryl said, intentionally making his voice sound rough and annoyed.

"Am I interrupting something baby brother?" Merle snickered.

"Yes, you are. Where are you?"

"I'm about two and a half hours out. Just wanted to let you know what time I'd be at your place, so you and your woman can be dressed. I'm sure you wouldn't want me walking in and catching an eyeful."

Travis trailed kisses down Daryl's shoulders and back while the man was speaking to his bother. He didn't want to think about that piece of shit that was coming to take his boyfriend away from him and wanted to take advantage of what little time they had left together. "Alright Merle, we'll be ready; just keep your eyes on the road. I gotta go." He quickly ended the call and threw his phone on the floor. Turning around, he took Travis' mouth in a hot, fervent kiss. Daryl pushed him to lay on his back and hovered over him; his lips and tongue running a wet trail down Travis' neck and chest. The man below him squirmed and moaned as Daryl worked his way down his body. He kissed the trail of hair that lead to his boyfriend's glorious cock, then bypassed it moving to the crease of his hips and the flesh of his thigh.

"Fuck Daryl. Please don't tease me," Travis begged. Daryl stopped what he was doing and looked up at him. He smirked and leaned down to kiss Travis' full, wet lips.

"Do you want my mouth or my cock?" Daryl asked him.

"Both," he replied and Daryl smiled down at him.

"It would be my pleasure," Daryl purred, and went back to where he had been between Travis' thighs. He took the base in his hand and licked around the head, lightly pushing the tip of his tongue inside the slit. Travis' back arched up, pushing his cock into Daryl's mouth. 

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!" Travis cried out. He was still sensitive from all their activity last night; they had made love twice more before falling asleep in each other's arms. Daryl knew that being inside Travis was endgame, and didn't want him to come before he got there, so he concentrated on stroking the base and licking the underside up to the head. Travis squirmed and moaned, bucking his hips and fucking Daryl's hand. "I need you to fuck me," Travis said, his breathing staggered. "I'm not gonna last if you keep doing that, and I want to come with you inside me." Daryl kept his hand on Travis' shaft as his other moved down to touch the man's entrance. Travis was still loose from before.

"Do you want me to prep you? I think you're still good." Daryl asked.

"No, just fuck me." Travis reached down and blindly grabbed the bottle of lube from the floor and handed it to Daryl who made quick work of slicking himself up. He lifted Travis' legs and laid the man's ankles on his shoulders. Travis lifted his hips and felt the tip of Daryl's cock slide inside. He released the breath that he had been holding and reveled in the feeling of his boyfriend's thick shaft burying itself deeper inside him. Daryl started off slow, but soon quickened his pace, leaning over Travis until the man's legs were on either side of his head. He pounded hard and fast and Travis' eyes rolled back into his head every time Daryl hit his prostate. Both men were moaning and panting, and Travis' took his leaking cock in his own hand and began to jerk himself. 

"I'm gonna come baby. Come with me." Daryl said and took Travis' mouth with his own. When he came, he screamed into the kiss and felt hot come leak onto his chest and hand. Daryl felt it too and growled as he unloaded inside his boyfriend. Not wanting to cause Travis any discomfort with the position he was in, Daryl let himself slip out and carefully laid Travis' legs back down on the bed, and then settled in down beside the other man.

"I will never love anyone as much as I love you, Daryl," Travis panted, still trying to catch his breath. 

"I know," Daryl replied. "I don't think I could ever love anyone else more than you either." He got up from the bed and grabbed his phone from the floor. "I need to call Kyra; let her know what time to be at my apartment. Merle said he was about two and a half hours out, and that was fifteen minutes ago? She's bringing some pictures and a few personal things so Merle will think we're shacking up."

"Okay, call Kyra, then take a shower. I'll go downstairs and make some coffee. Do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"I'll make scrambled eggs and toast; is that okay?" Travis asked as he picked his clothes off the floor.

"It's perfect," Daryl replied and kissed his boyfriend's lips sweetly. "I'll meet you downstairs."

Kyra had agreed to meet Daryl at his apartment in thirty minutes’ time, and when Daryl got to the kitchen, breakfast was on the table. Neither man said much; fear and sorrow thick in the air that surrounded them. When they were finished, Travis walked him to the door. They kissed passionately and embraced each other tightly, nearly squeezing the breath out of each other. When Daryl was gone, and the door behind him locked, Travis sank down onto the floor and sobbed.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Kyra was standing outside the door of Daryl's apartment when he came up the stairs. His red, puffy eyes were a clear indicator that he and Travis had said their goodbyes, and her heart sank. She was even more determined to prove to Merle that Daryl shouldn't go back to Georgia; he belonged here with the man he loved, and she wouldn't give up on making that happen. "Hi, Kyra. I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"No sweetheart, I just got here a couple of minutes ago. Are you okay?"

"No, but I will be." He opened the door and stepped back so she could enter first. She sat the two bags she was carrying on the sofa and looked around. Her eyes caught the sculpture in the living room.

"Daryl, this is beautiful. Is this you and Travis?"

"Yes," he said and started unpacking Kyra's bags. 

"Are you going to leave it here while you're gone?" she asked.

"No, Travis is going to have it shipped to his dad's house while he's there. Shit! He's not gonna pick it up until after I'm gone. Help me take it to my room so Merle won't see it." She helped him lift it and move it to the bedroom. "I need to call him and tell him where it is so he won't think it's been stolen, and I need to leave him my key."

"Hey, hey." Kyra put her hand on his back and began to rub tiny circles against his skin. "Take a deep breath and try to relax. Everything is going to be fine. We'll let Travis know where the sculpture is and leave him a key. I can take it to him if that would make you feel better. We need to start getting everything ready, I'm going to put my toothbrush and a few other things in the bathroom; why don't you start laying out the pictures."

Daryl took a few more deep breathes and nodded his head. They had forty-five minutes until Merle would be there and they still had to rehearse their roles. He went into the living room and placed the framed photographs in various areas; on top of the entertainment center, the coffee table and the end tables. He waited on the couch while Kyra finished in the bathroom. He was really starting to worry about what Merle would say; he knew he wouldn't be able to convince him he loved Kyra, because Kyra wasn't the one he loved, not like that anyway. When she returned to the living room, she took the seat next to him on the couch. "Are you ready?"

"No, that's why we're rehearsing, right? Where do we start?"

"We have to look comfortable together; Merle has to see that we can be close, like any other couple; like you and Travis are." She paused before continuing. "May I ask you something, personal?"

"Yeah Kyra, anything."

"Do women disgust you, physically I mean?"

Daryl looked at her, shocked. "What? No! Why would you ask me that?"

"I know that you're nervous about kissing me, and I didn't know if it was because I'm not Travis or because I'm a woman." 

Daryl took a deep breath. "It's not because you're a woman; it's not because it's you. I'm afraid that I won't be able to make it convincing enough for Merle. He'll be able to tell if it's not genuine; he'll know that there isn't any physical attraction."

"Then let's keep it simple. A peck on the cheek or lips should be good enough; you can tell your brother that I'm shy and feel uncomfortable with public displays. Just put your arms around me and hold my hand. That will make it look genuine without looking staged. You've kissed my cheek many times; it shouldn't feel weird. Friendship is the basis for any successful relationship; not everything has to be sexual."

"Your right; we're friends. He'll be able to see that we get along and respect each other. That's what real love is; that's what Travis and I have." They looked at each other for a split second before Daryl leaned in and touched his lips to hers. It lasted only a few seconds, but he was grinning when they separated. "That wasn't too bad," he said.

"Well, thank you for the compliment," she replied sarcastically, but gave Daryl a genuine smile. "How much time do we have before he gets here?"

"Somewhere between thirty minutes and now, depending on traffic and how fast he's driving." He stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen. "I need a damn beer." Kyra stood and followed him.

"You don't need a beer, Daryl. Just take some deep, relaxing breathes. Close your eyes and clear your mind."

"You have no idea how much that is not going to happen. I'm gonna stand out on the balcony, keep a lookout for him." He grabbed his smokes and walked through the sliding glass door. He lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply; watching the traffic below he tried to calm his racing heart. Maybe Kyra was right, maybe Merle would see how much he cared for her and how much they respected each other and it would be enough, but he still had his doubts. As he extinguished the smoke under the toe of his boot, he saw the beat up Silverado that belonged to his brother round the corner and park in front of the building. Closing the balcony door behind him, he went to stand by the front door, waiting for Merle to knock. A few minutes later, Daryl was engulfed in a bear hug and lifted off the floor.

"Hey baby brother!" Merle boisterously exclaimed. "You're looking good. You've put on a few pounds." Before Daryl could respond, Merle's eyes found Kyra, standing at the entrance to the kitchen. "Well, ain't you a pretty little thing?" He walked past Daryl and into Kyra's personal space. "It sure is a pleasure to meet you."

She took a step back and looked at the man. The only family resemblance she could see were his eyes; they were perfectly pale blue, just like Daryl's. "It's very nice to meet you Merle." She extended her hand for him to take.

"Well, ain't you proper," he responded before taking her hand. He looked around the room, and a picture on the coffee table caught his eye. "You two make quite the cute little couple." Merle held the picture in his hand and examined it closely. "How long have y'all been together?"

"About seven months," Daryl answered. He walked over to Kyra and put his arm around her waist, holding her close.

"Congratulations baby brother. That's about seven months longer than any relationship I ever had." Merle's robust laugh filled the room. “Your gonna have to give me one of these pictures to keep at the house so I can show off my brother and his pretty girlfriend." He winked at the couple and Kyra shivered next to Daryl; there was something creepy about the way Merle had said that. "So, are there any good beaner places around here? I'm starving."

Kyra looked at Daryl in confusion. "He means Mexican, and yes there is." He said, turning to Merle. "Please don't say that when we get there Merle, have some tact."

"I don't really know what that means, but I ain't gonna embarrass you," Merle said and winked at Kyra. "Let's go; my stomach's about to eat itself." Daryl grabbed his keys, and Kyra took her phone out and sent a quick text before walking out the door.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Merle made Daryl tell him where the café was and they drove by the "yuppie coffee shop" on their way to the Mexican restaurant. Kyra had volunteered to sit in the back; Merle would not have survived if she had been riding shotgun. When they arrived, Daryl opened the door for her and helped her out; he gave her a peck on the lips as Merle walked around the front of the truck. "Good Lord, no public displays please. I would like to eat my lunch without gagging on it." 

Kyra leaned into Daryl and whisper in his ear. "I think it's working."

"God, I hope so. I will not last the entire summer with him." They giggled like the lovebirds they were supposed to be and held hands as Merle held the door open for them.

The inquisition began as soon as their drink orders were taken. "So . . .Kyra, you an art major like Daryl here?"

"Yes, I'm heading into my senior year; I'll be graduating next spring." she replied as the waiter returned with their drinks and took their order. 

"You got plans for the summer?" Merle asked her.

Daryl's hand was resting on the table and Kyra took it in her own and entwined their fingers. "I'm staying here; I'll be working at the Natural History Museum as a guide. I was hoping that Daryl would be able to stay here with me." Daryl leaned closer and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek.

"I hate to disappoint you missy, but I need him at home. I've got us some jobs lined up and I'm gonna need my right hand man." Merle took a swig of his beer and sat back in his seat like he had the last word. Not much was said after that; the food arrived at the table and they all dug in, Kyra laying her head on Daryl's shoulder in a show of sadness. 

All too soon the meal was over, and Merle went to the register to pay. "I'm so sorry Daryl," Kyra whispered to him.

He sweetly kissed her forehead. "It's okay Kyra; I knew it was a longshot." Merle came back and dropped a tip on the table.

"Alright kids, let's get a move on. I want to get at least half way home before we bunk up for the night." Daryl and Kyra followed Merle out to the truck, not bothering to hold hands anymore. They didn't see Travis get up from the table in the back corner and follow them.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

As they pulled up in front of the apartment building, Daryl remembered that Travis didn't have a key to his apartment; he wouldn't be able to get in to get the sculpture. "Aw shit!" Daryl exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Kyra asked from the back seat.

"Um, I asked Travis to come over a couple times a week to check the apartment, make sure nobody broke in, shit like that, but I forgot to give him a key."

Merle pulled into a parking space and everyone got out. "That's an easy fix brother; just let your girlfriend do it."

Daryl took Kyra by the arm. "He needs to pick up the sculpture." he whispered. Kyra looked around, trying to find something to say.

"Oh look," she said and pointed down the street. "Speak of the devil," she said as she pointed down the street at Travis, who was walking toward them. Daryl's heart leapt into his throat; he wanted to run to his boyfriend and kiss the holy hell out of him. 

"Hey guys," Travis said casually; his eyes burning a hole through Daryl.

"Hey Travis," Daryl said. "I was going to text you. I forgot to give you my key, ya know so you can check on the apartment this summer." 

"Yeah, I was hoping to get you before you left." Travis said; he wanted to wrap his arms around Daryl and hold him tight so he couldn't leave.

"Oh, Travis this is my brother, Merle. Merle, this is my friend Travis, the one from the picture." Merle frowned and nodded his head; he wasn't interested in meeting any more of Daryl's friends. "Let me take you upstairs. There's a few things I need you to do when you come over." He looked at his brother and Kyra. "We'll be right back." Merle and Kyra watched them walk way, and he looked at her with curiosity.

"What do you want with Daryl?" He asked.

"What do you mean Merle?"

"I mean, what do you want from him? What are you trying to get from him?"

"I'm not trying to get anything from him. What are you implying?" Kyra was getting angry at this asshole. How dare he think she, or anyone, would have an ulterior motive toward Daryl.

"I'm just a little confused is all. I ain't never seen that boy with a woman his whole life. I thought he was a little faggot for a while, but I never saw him giving any men the eye either. Now, out of nowhere you appear and he's in love. You got him drugged or something?"

Kyra stepped up into Merle's face. "If you weren't his brother, and he didn't love you as much as he does, I would rip your dick off, shove it down your throat, and pull it out your ass. How dare you say something like that to me. I adore your brother; everyone who knows him loves him. He is one of the most amazing men I have ever known. He is loyal, to an obvious fault. He is leaving the only person he has ever loved to make you happy. He's a hard worker; he takes a full load of classes, works at the café, and still finds time to spend with his friends and create beautiful art. Which, by the way, I fell in love with before I even knew who had made it. He's a good listener too; he's always eager to hear about my day and actually pays attention and looks at me while I'm talking. We both ride bikes and love the same music. He's handsome, sexy, and strong. And Merle, your little brother is amazing in bed."

Merle stood frozen, his mouth wide open as Kyra berated him. When she was finished, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Well goddamn. I ain't never been talked to like that, especially by someone so pretty." Kyra scoffed in his face. "I know you think I'm a piece of shit for dragging that boy back to Georgia, but you got to understand that he may think he loves you, but that boy don't know what love is. He's young and this is the first time a woman has shown interest in him; he's overwhelmed by you and he's mistaking that for love. He'll find somebody else and so will you." 

Kyra shook her head; she had tried everything she knew. Merle looked at his watch. "We ain't gonna get anywhere if he don't hurry up. I'm gonna get him." He jogged up the steps to the door of the building and Kyra started after him. She wasn't sure what Daryl and Travis were up to in the apartment, but she was sure it was something Merle did not want to see. When she got to the second floor, she saw Merle standing in the doorway. When she was standing behind him, he turned to her. "You lied to me missy," he said at stomped angrily back down the hallway. When she stepped into the apartment, Daryl and Travis stood holding hands; their lips were wet and swollen from where they had been kissing, and their eyes were shining with tears.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle takes a drive, and contemplates what he's learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Focusing on Merle and his reaction.  
> Please forgive any and all mistakes. My brain is so very tired.

Merle drove around for so long, he almost got lost. He didn't give a shit though; his anger outweighed his need for directions. Daryl and his friends had thought up an elaborate plan to deceive him, and he felt like a fool. At least he wasn't confused anymore; his brother was gay and in love with a man. Merle had come to terms with the possibility a few years ago, but he never had confirmation. Then, when Daryl had revealed that he had a girlfriend, he had been ecstatic, and now to find out it had been a lie; Merle was infuriated. He had never had a bigger shock in his life than when he pushed open the cracked door of Daryl's apartment and saw his baby brother and that other man kissing. Their arms were wrapped around each other and he could hear them whispering to each other. He didn't say a word, only cleared his throat to get their attention. When they jumped apart, he could see the look in their eyes, this is the one Daryl was in love with, not the girl; it was so obvious. The three men just looked at each other, saying nothing until Merle sensed Kyra standing behind him. When he stormed off, his thoughts were blurred; he couldn't think straight, so he drove around trying to put everything in perspective.

Merle hated to admit it, but he knew why Daryl felt he had to lie about who and what he was. It nearly broke Merle's heart to know that his baby brother, the one who had ended up taking more shit from him and their dad than anybody else, couldn't be his true self around him. Daryl had been scared of his reaction, that was obvious, but how could he not know how much Merle loved him? Granted, he had never been a supportive brother; hell, he hadn't even been around much during Daryl's developmental years, but he had always taken care of him the best he could when he was there. He always held it over Daryl, the things he did to get him to college; selling drugs, robbery, and one time a paid hit on someone who had stolen money from his dealer. Daryl never knew the extent of what Merle had done, and he never would. Merle knew his life was a giant pile of shit, and wanted Daryl to have better than he did, but had been insanely jealous that Daryl had been given that opportunity and not him.

Eventually, he pulled into a parking lot and turned the engine off. He laid his head on the steering wheel and tried to relax. When he lifted his head, he saw that he was at the café where Daryl worked. He knew that Daryl had some of his paintings here and was curious. He remembered back when his brother had been about five years old; he had walked in on him in their bedroom. There was construction paper and broken crayons littered over the bed and the floor. Merle had been furious with the mess and yelled at Daryl to clean it up before their Pa saw it. After the room was clean, Daryl had gone outside to play, leaving Merle alone in the bedroom. Curious, he had looked at the papers Daryl had been drawing on; there was one of their Mama, the stray dog that Daryl used to sneak food to before their daddy shot it, and one of Merle. He had been impressed by Daryl's talent at such a young age, but knew nothing would ever come by it; not if their daddy had anything to say about it.

He walked through the door of the café, and it was bustling. Luckily, he was able to find a small booth in the corner and sat down. Soon, a young black man came to his table to take his order; he was still full from lunch, so he just ordered coffee. When the man returned, Merle asked him what he knew about the paintings on the wall. Noah told him that if he was interested in the artwork, he would get one of the owners to come talk to him, and Merle agreed; he wanted to know more about his brother, because obviously there was a lot to learn.

Within a few minutes, a young man with dark, curly hair approached him. "Hello, my name is Aaron; I'm co-owner of the café. I hear you're interested in the paintings. How may I assist you?"

Merle motioned for the man to take the seat across from him. "I just have some questions, if you think you can answer 'em." Aaron nodded his head.

"Of course, ask me anything."

"Tell me about the artist." Merle started off with the most important question. He thought back to all the things Kyra had said about Daryl and wanted to know if any of it was true.

"The painting above us, and the two on the far wall are by a young man named Daryl. He's an Art major at the university and has worked here as a waiter for the past two years, and let me tell you, he and his art have brought us more business than we ever had before. He has quite a following and some very faithful patrons. I would imagine that there a few people in this city who have at least one of his paintings in every room in their house. The other three are by a man named Travis, who is also an Art major at the university. Daryl was the one who told us about him and we all agreed he deserved a place on our wall as well. I have only recently started showing his work, but have sole three of his pieces in the last two weeks. "

Merle only nodded his head in response and asked his next question. "So how much do these "works of art" go for?"

"It depends. For repeat customers, I usually charge five hundred dollars, half of the purchase price goes to the artist. If you're interested in buying, I can offer you a deal. I know you're not from here so I'll give you the tourist special; half price for any piece you decide to purchase."

Merle considered it; he had the money, business had been good lately. "Let me think about it; I'll let you know before I leave." 

When Merle finally left the café, he had a new perspective on his baby brother, and two paintings in the back of his truck.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl and Travis were sitting outside on the steps smoking as Merle's truck pulled up in front; they had discussed the consequences of what had happened and felt prepared for the worst. As Merle exited the vehicle and approached them, the two men clasped their hands together unconsciously. "We need to have a talk little brother; you too, so don't move your ass Travis." They sat perfectly still as Merle took out his own smokes and lit one up. "It's obvious that you lied to me Daryl, and I ain't even gonna ask why, because I know damn well why. I had myself convinced you were gay, but I never saw you looking at men, or women for that matter so I didn't know what the hell was going on with you. Then you called me and told me you were in love with a woman. I was so happy for you, not because it was a woman, but because you trusted me enough to finally say it out loud. Telling the truth, I was surprised it was a woman, especially one as hot as her." He chuckled to himself.

"You had no reason to believe that I wouldn't beat your ass and throw you to the curb like trash, so I don't blame you for lying. It still pisses me off that you did, but I can't blame you for it. I know I'm not a good brother; haven't been there for you when you needed me, but I love you Daryl, always have. All I want is for you to be happy; I want you to be a better man than me and I think you are. If being with him makes you happy, then go for it; I ain't gonna stand in your way."

Daryl stood up and pulled his brother into a bear hug. "Thanks Merle; I love you too." he said quietly in his brother's ear. They slapped each other on the back, like men do, and when Daryl let go of him, Merle turned his attention to Travis, who was standing as well, and looked like he was gonna hug him too.

"Nuh uh, not you. Just ‘cause I accept the two of you, don't mean I want ya all over me. I will tell you this though, boy. I hear that you did something to hurt him and I will drive up here and pull every one of your teeth out with my bare hands. You got that?"

Travis smiled. "I got it, but you don't have to worry about that Merle. I love Daryl; hurting him would hurt me more."

Merle rolled his eyes at the sappy statement, but hoped it was true nonetheless. "Are you driving back to Georgia now?" Daryl asked him.

"I was thinking I might stay for a bit; depending on what y'all's plans are. I don't want to interfere," Merle replied.

"We're not leaving for my dad's house until Sunday," Travis told him. "Why don't we go out tonight, have a drink. Then tomorrow we can show you the city."

Merle smiled and slapped both men on the back. "That sounds good. Ole Merle could use a drink after the day he's had. Why don't I go find me a motel and then I can come back and pick y'all up later." Daryl and Travis agreed and Merle walked back to his truck. "Oh, and maybe before I go back home, I could get that girlie's phone number. She's a pistol."


	11. Chapter 11- Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are happy, and together. They receive a gift from Kyra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, left kudos and comments, and bookmarked this story. I'm always sad when one ends, but there will be another new story on the horizon.  
> This chapter is a "story within a story". Full credit for "Summer Rain" goes to Kyra Thorman aka Bella_Monoxide. She is a wonderfully talented writer, and if you haven't read any of her stories, I hope that this little sample of her work will encourage you to check her out. She is one of my dearest friends and I love her very much.

One week had passed since Daryl and Travis arrived at his father's house. A week of doing absolutely nothing, except lounging by the pool and making love. Daryl had spoken to his brother twice since they left, and found out that Merle was now "dating" his attorney. Merle told him that after seeing him and Travis together he realized that it may be possible for a Dixon to be happy and in love, so when he got back to Georgia he called Andrea and asked her out. Of course, she had to stop being his lawyer, but she had convinced a friend of hers from law school, Michonne, to take up his cases. Travis' father had been kind enough to leave a credit card for him to use while he was gone; the first thing they did with it was buy groceries and they had grilled out every night. The maid had been given the summer off, so they were all alone in that big house, and took full advantage of it.

 

Their mornings had quickly become routine; they made love in the morning after they woke up, then one would go out to get the mail and the daily paper, while the other one made coffee and breakfast. This morning, it was Daryl's turn to cook and he put on the coffee as Travis went outside. The beautiful smell of coffee assaulted Travis' nostrils as he walked back into the kitchen and laid the mail on the table. He walked up behind Daryl and wrapped his arms around him. "Why does the coffee smell better when you make it?" He asked as he kissed his boyfriend's neck.

 

Daryl chuckled. "I think that's just your imagination babe; it all smells the same to me. You in the mood for chocolate chip pancakes?"

 

"I'm never not in the mood for chocolate chip anything," Travis answered as he went to sit at the table. As he looked through the mail he found two identical envelopes, one addressed to him and one to Daryl. "Our grades are in. Do you want me to open yours?" "Yeah, go ahead." Daryl answered and started pouring pancake mix into the skillet. "You made the Dean's List baby. Congratulations!" He stood up and walked to the stove, giving Daryl a peck on the lips.

 

"Thank you sweetie." Daryl replied and chased Travis' lips. "Open yours now." He piled a few pancakes on a plate and sat it in front of Travis. Travis opened his envelope and laughed.

 

"I made the Dean's List too babe." Daryl sat at the table with his own plate of pancakes. "We're such a good influence on each other." Daryl smiled around a mouthful of chocolate chip pancakes. Travis then pulled out a long, thick manila envelope. "Hey, this is from Kyra." Travis exclaimed. "Holy shit," Daryl said. "I bet it's that story she wrote for us. Open it." Travis carefully tore open the top of the envelope and pulled out a small stack of papers. "She wrote a note."

 

**Dear Travis and Daryl,**

**Here is your story that I promised. It isn't the same story I started; it became too long, and I imagine that you wouldn't want to waste time reading when you could be doing other, more important activities. So, I put the original story aside and wrote a shorter one for you. This is pure, unadulterated porn. I hope it inspires you as much as you two have inspired me. Give me a call when you can and let me know what you think. I love you both.**

**Kyra**

 

Travis sat the letter on the table and looked at Daryl, who had a broad grin on his face. "I guess we know what we're gonna do today," he said to his smiling boyfriend. "Let's finish up breakfast and put the dishes in the washer, then we can cuddle up in bed and read it." Daryl shoved the rest of his pancake in his mouth and took his plate to the sink. Travis hadn't finished yet, so Daryl went outside to smoke. Soon Travis came out to get him and they walked back to the bedroom hand in hand. Once settled in bed once again, the two men cuddled together with Travis' arms around Daryl, and Daryl's head on his chest.

 

"Do you want to take turns, or just one of us read?" Travis asked. "Let's take turns" Daryl said. "We could each read a page."

 

Travis kissed the top of his boyfriend's head. "Sounds good; I'll start." **************************************************************************************************************************************

 

_Summer Rain by Kyra Thorman_

_Daryl paced the floor nervously, his eyes darting to the digits on his DVD-player every so often, checking the time. His partner, Travis, had a late seminar that day, and they had agreed on meeting in Daryl's apartment afterwards. But the time they had scheduled for Travis to be there had long passed, and so, consequently, the dinner Daryl had prepared for them to eat while watching a movie together had gotten cold. Daryl went to look out of the window, his brow furrowed; the weather had turned from bad to worse, and the downpour did nothing to brighten up his mood. When the doorbell finally rang, Daryl let out a sigh of heartfelt relief, and he hurried to open the door – only to find a soaking wet Travis, dripping rain water all over the floor of the hallway. "Good lord," Daryl drawled, "look at you! You'll catch a cold like this... You need to take a hot shower, and quick."_

_He grabbed Travis by the wrist and pulled him inside his apartment, and he kept on walking until they reached the bathroom together. Daryl made his boyfriend stand in the middle of the room, then knelt down in front of him to try and get his shoes off his feet. It proved to be a difficult task, but eventually, Daryl made it. He put both shoes and socks aside, then hung up the coat Travis had shrugged out of by then._

_When Daryl came to stand in front of him again, Travis’ look was so utterly lost that he had to pull him into a bone crushing hug. "Man," he whispered close to Travis' ear, "you look so cute like this, I could just hug you to death."_

_A happy sigh escaped Travis lips, and he snuggled up to Daryl even more. But Daryl, suddenly remembering his self-appointed task, stepped out of the hug to continue undressing his boyfriend. He pushed and pulled at Travis clothing, wrestling each item off his body, until he was down to just his boxer briefs._

_Looking up, Daryl was stunned yet again by how beautiful Travis was, and he got up to take his face in both hands, caressing Travis' high cheekbones with his thumbs. He looked deep into his eyes, then leaned forward to kiss away a few droplets of rainwater that had gathered on Travis forehead._

_"Your hair..." He whispered, ogling the messy mop Travis' choppy hair had turned into, as dripping wet as his clothes were, all ruffled up from getting him out of said clothes. Daryl found that he simply could not help himself any longer._

_He leaned in and caught Travis' lips with his own in a passionate kiss._

_Travis sighed as he kissed Daryl right back with the same vigor, while Daryl's hands crept up into his hair, messing it up even more. After a few minutes, Daryl felt how Travis' hands moved from holding on to Daryl's waist underneath his shirt, exploring every inch of his skin._

_When Travis found one of Daryl's nipples and tweaked it, a moan escaped Daryl's throat and he bit into Travis' lower lip, drawing a moan out of his boyfriend as well. Daryl shoved one of his hands into Travis' briefs to knead his ass, when Travis ended the kiss, whispering hoarsely._ _"Daryl, why don't you join me in the shower..?" Daryl went to get the water going so fast he almost stumbled over his own feet. Pulling Travis with him again, they waited for the water to turn warm enough, and Daryl hastily pulled off his own clothes._

_But when he had pushed his underwear down to his ankles and was about to step out of it, he got surprised by the glorious feeling of Travis' hot lips engulfing his proud erection. Daryl had to lean against the wall, as Travis bobbed his head up and down, his hand moving smoothly along the base of Daryl's cock._

_Moaning, Daryl grabbed a fistful of Travis hair, guiding his head, as Travis started to suck on the head of Daryl's dick, and Daryl groaned out "Yes, Travis, just like that, make it nice and wet..."_

_Travis smiled around the cock in his mouth, holding Daryl's gaze with his deep blue eyes, and Daryl could not believe his luck that such a gorgeous guy was not only sucking him off in the most delicious way, but was his partner, his love._

_He pulled Travis away reluctantly, then helped him up so they could enter the shower stall together. They started washing each other, but did not dwell on that task for too long, as Travis whispered into Daryl's ear. "You know what would make this shower even hotter?"_

_Daryl laughed when Travis wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, but leaned forward to kiss the top of Travis' head, pulling him into a hug. "Yep," he teased, "I think I know what you mean by that..."_

_And before Travis could have said anything else, Daryl had whipped him around, leaned with his hands pushed against the tiled wall, and Daryl's hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it at a fast pace, leaving Travis with no other option than to moan helplessly._

_He pushed his ass back against Daryl, so he could feel his hard-on pushing against his own ass. Travis groaned in frustration when Daryl stepped back, letting go of his cock in the process, but Daryl whispered "Just trust me, a'ight?"_

_Soon afterwards, Travis felt the tip of Daryl's cock tease his opening, as Daryl had pulled his ass-cheeks apart to expose it. A shiver ran down Travis' spine when Daryl leaned forward and whispered into his ear "Why dontcha grab the lube and open it for me, Baby?"_

_Travis hurried to comply, and as soon as he had the bottle open, Daryl held out his fingers for him to pour the liquid over. He began to tease Travis' hole open, and as soon as he pushed a finger inside, Travis went wild, pushing himself back, begging Daryl to hurry up._

_Daryl smiled. "I love how eager you are, but I don't wanna hurt you, so you'll have to be patient just a little while longer. Can you do that for me?" He whispered, and Travis nodded his head, even though a frustrated groan managed to escape his throat._

_When Daryl had two fingers embedded deeply in Travis ass, he began to rut his cock against it even faster, the urgency to fill his boyfriend up to the hilt too strong to be ignored any longer. Daryl pulled his fingers out, snatched the bottle to lube up his leaking cock and pressed the head into Travis' waiting hole._

_As soon as he began pushing it inside, Travis sighed in relief, his head falling back, and he moaned loudly. His moans mingled with Daryl's, the echo bouncing off the tiled walls, as they moved together, chasing after their orgasms._

_Daryl held Travis by the hip, as his other arm sneaked around Travis' middle to grab hold of his cock. He paced his pumping motions to match his pounding in Travis' ass, and soon had his boyfriend right on the edge._

_"Daryl," he cried out, "I'm gonna cum, I..." Thick ropes of hot cum hit the walls, while Travis moaned helplessly, leaning against the wall as his knees went weak. Daryl supported his lover as he fucked him through his orgasm, being not too far behind him._

_Travis breathed heavily, but still managed to look over his shoulder to say "Daryl, pull out..."_

_Daryl did as he was told, and Travis sank down to his knees, but turned around to face Daryl in the process, and Daryl's expression turned from confused to excited in a manner of seconds. Leaning against the wall now, Daryl had his cock in his own hand and gave it a few harsh strokes, all for Travis' viewing pleasure._

_"You just know me too well, Daryl," his hot boyfriend murmured under his breath, as he opened his mouth to continue the blow job he had started before their shower. Daryl could not tear his eyes away as Travis treated his cock exactly the way he loved, and way too soon for his liking, he was about to come as well._

_"Travis..." He groaned, and his lover pulled off just for a moment, asking with the most innocent look he could muster "Yes, Daryl..?"_

_Unable to hold on any longer, Daryl shot his load, and when he tried to catch his breath afterwards, Travis got up and wrapped him into a hug. Daryl chuckled, wiping bits of cum off his lover's face. "You're a little shit, you know that, right..?" He winked at Travis, who laughed._

_"Yep, but that's why you love me," and he leaned forward to kiss Daryl until the water turned cold._ ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** The two men were silent for a good two minutes before Travis spoke up. "We need to send her a goddamn fruit basket, or take her out to dinner, or some kinda shit. This is the most amazing thing I've ever read."

 

"I don't even know what to say." Daryl reached over, setting the story on the bedside table. "It was perfect; she knows us so well." Both men giggled at Daryl's statement. "We should call her, let her know how great that is."

 

"Let's wait until tonight. Right now, all I want to do is get dressed and jump in the pool." Travis said, wiggling his eyebrows at Daryl. "We've never done the shower sex thing before, and it's not raining outside. Why don't we try it out for ourselves, then we can give her a call and let her know how much we like her story, and how much she inspired us."

 

Daryl laughed. "If I know Kyra the way I do, I think she'd be very interested to hear how her story inspired us." "Alright then; jeans and a t-shirt okay?" Travis asked as he jumped out of bed, his dick already hard from Kyra's words.

 

"Yep, and your coat.” Daryl answered, grabbing the pair of jeans he wore yesterday from the floor. "I can't wait to see you all wet."


End file.
